Lost in the winter
by Marvellover16
Summary: Two years after the winter soldier escapade Steve has found Bucky and they are best friends again, however Bucky is still lost and lonely fearing no one will ever understand what he has been through. Steve is dating agent 13 who happens to be inviting her best friend who is lost in the winter too... (Bucky/OC) (Steve/agent13(who is Kate)) (rated m for swearing, rape and sex)
1. Chapter 1 (Please?)

**I do not own any of the Marvel characters (unfortunately, although I'd love to own Bucky), I only own Hannah and my other OC's. Please review and let me know what you think. I will try to update every week/day but I'm doing my GCSE's so I'm mostly revising xx And yes I know it's probably not like the comics, that's why it's called fanfiction ㈳5. P.s it's based on the movies (especially the winter soldier and the first avenger) May contain spoilers for Captain America the winter soldier, do not read if you do not want to spoil the movie, which leads to me to ask: why the hell haven't you seen it?! It's AMAZING! **

He looked at the body of Captain America one last time, obviously not for the hope of recollection but to make sure he was alive. There was no point leaving him dead, yet inside the winter soldier felt a pain in his chest, who was this man that insisted on calling him "Bucky"? The soldier shook his head before walking off, he had to choose, HYDRA or S.H.I.E.L.D, friend or foe?

_2 years later... _

_Information about what has happened: _

_Captain america found Bucky and they're friends again everything is smooth. _

_Captain america is dating Kate (agent 13)._

_ Bucky is lonely and still troubled about the winter soldier incident. _

_All the superheroes live in the avenger tower together. (Stark tower). _

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I pushed my hair back out of my face as I walked home from work. Talk about pathetic fallacy, yet again it was raining in England. Maybes the sky was crying for me loosing my job, then again, when wasn't it raining? And anyway, who cared?

I pushed open my front door, chucking my keys onto the desk in front of me. I was cold and fed up, how could my day get any worse? Oh, wait it just did. I had a message on my answer phone. "What now?" I muttered hitting play, no one had my number. Please just be PPI...

"Hannah, oh my god please say that's you. Look I heard that you weren't missing in action from Afghanistan... God I miss you, please, please text me when you get this message. I've booked you a ticket to America to help me. See you soon, oh, and by the way it's Kate, here's my number..." Wow, thanks Kate. What did she need help with? Wait, S.H.I.E.L.D had been destroyed and she was alive after the whole winter soldier escapade? I shrugged, I couldn't just pick everything up and leave. Besides I had bigger problems, my powers. War had totally messed them up. I had the ability to see the future of those around me as well as the past. And well.. Wings and a halo. I guess you could call me a fallen angel. Besides some other... HYDRA enhancements.

I took my phone out of my pocket laughing, typing in the number from the answer phone. Why was I laughing? Because someone was left who cared about me? I shook my head, I didn't need to think about two years ago. That was in the past, I was living in the present and not thinking about the future. "Hey Kate it is Hannah" what the hell was I texting?

"Omg, omg! Please say you can come over"

"Idk." I honestly didn't know.

"What? Why...?" Man was she nosey.

"I can't just up roots and leave, I have a job you know." Well, slight lie, I didn't anymore.

"Please, pretty please ㈸0" really emojis? I rolled my eyes texting back.

"㈵3" two could play at that game.

"㈷7" she would not get any sympathy.

"㈶8" "The car will pick you up tomorrow from your house at 8am your time ㈳2"

"Screw you, you manipulative little punk."

"Is that a yes? ㈴2"

"Maybes." And with that I flung my phone onto the sofa, walking up the stairs to go to bed. I would decide tomorrow morning whether I was going. Right now I needed sleep my metal wings were hurting and needed to be spread.

Kate's P.O.V

"Kate, she doesn't seem very happy," Steve was sitting next to me reading over my shoulder at the Avenger's tower.

"That's just her, Hannah's a grumpy Brit," I shrugged, snuggling into his shoulder.

"We don't need anymore grumpy people here," Tony Stark mumbled sitting down next to Pepper across from us.

I looked across to Bucky who sat staring out of the window. Bless him, he was lost and alone.

"Trust me you haven't heard the meaning of grumpy until you meet her," I smiled sipping my wine. Hopefully she would come, I had my fingers crossed.


	2. Chapter 2 (Welcome)

Chapter 2 (welcome)

Hannah's P.O.V

I stood outside Avenger tower. What the hell was I doing? My hair was tied up in a pony tail, my curls uncontrollable. I'd slung on a hoody and some leggings as I'd rushed out of the door with my backpack just as the car drove away; making sure I had my scarf on to cover up my scar. After a long flight I was exhausted and grumpy. Nothing unusual there then, just amplified. I touched my neck lightly, the scar was still there even after two years.

I jumped out of my reverie as my phone began to vibrate in my back trouser pocket. "Hello?"

"I can see you." Kate's voice sounded like she was smiling. The wind telling me she was on a balcony.

"Oh good god, what am I to do?" I laughed readjusting my backpack. I had a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, a hairbrush and a few outfits, as well as my scarves. What can I say? I just didn't have time. I would be lucky if the outfits matched.

"Get in the lift and I'll see you at the top." "But you know I'm scared of falling," I fake whimpered, stepping into the building. What was I walking in to now? And why was Kate up here anyway? New S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters?

Kate's P.O.V

I hung over the balcony watching Hannah's every move. "Oh, well," I laughed. "There's plenty of superheroes to save you if you fall."

"Oh, I'm touched," Hannah laughed hanging up.

"Will you get off of there?" I felt Steve's hands on my waist. He was constantly worrying about me.

"I won't fall," I said turning to face him with a smile. "Now come on, she's coming up."

"What's her name again?" Jane stood next to Thor a smile on her face.

"Hannah," I beamed. "I'll talk to her first, she's a little... Closed in."

"Sounds like me," Bucky was standing in the doorway hands in a pair of jeans, a leather jacket covering his left arm, wearing a black shirt underneath. So he did speak every now and again.

Jarvis's voice echoed in the room "Hannah has arrived, Miss Kate."

The lift door's opened, revealing Hannah. "Hey," she shrugged stepping out of the lift, tensing, clearly uncomfortable with the small crowd around her, her green orbs absorbing everyone.

"Hannah," I stepped forward embracing her in a hug. She tensed before returning the hug.

"Hey Kate," she sighed. I felt her back pack.

"Where's your suitcase?"

"I've got all I need in here," Hannah shrugged pulling away from me, looking at the ground. She never wore a scarf, never. What was wrong?

"Okay," I tapped her shoulder, causing her to look up at me. "Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"You're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, do I need to ask?" Hannah shrugged looking out at the balcony, her dog tags in plain view.

"You served?" Steve asked next to me, breaking the silence.

"Yes, since I was eighteen," Hannah stood hands her hoody pockets, her English accent strong.

"Why don't we sit down and talk?" Pepper came over and motioned to Hannah to sit down. Something was wrong, but what?

Hannah's P.O.V

Great, just great. I kept my hands in my pockets, I needed to stop the shaking. I had to stop the transformation. I sat rigid, foot tapping.

"What did you do?" The tall man, obviously Captain America, asked. I shrugged, please take that as I don't want to talk about it, please.

"Steve, she doesn't want to talk about it," Kate smiled at me, I smiled back. It probably looked like a grimace though. Why did I have to push everyone away?

"I'm Steve, I'm sorry I forgot about my manners," he blushed.

"Well, as you've heard I'm Hannah," I shrugged again. I really needed to get out of that habit.

They went around introducing themselves as I nodded and smiled. This was harder than I thought.

Stopping at a man in the doorway. He stood hunched, left hand in his pocket, short hair messy. His gaze glued to the floor.

Steve cleared his throat.

"Bucky," he looked up.

"It's nice to meet you Bucky," I looked into his eyes. Big mistake. The intense blue was dragging me in. I quickly looked away. My heart was racing. Maybes I was having a heart attack?


	3. Chapter 3 (What?)

Chapter 3 (What?)

Hannah's P.O.V

"So... Where do you work now?" Stark asked me.

"No where."

"But you said you had a job," Kate raised her eyebrow at me.

"Precisely, _had_," I sat back, stopping my knee from tapping.

"You quit?" Kate asked, the hope was in her eyes, the hope she had for me. Me, a lost cause.

"Fired."

"Why?" Kate was on the edge of her seat.

I just relaxed further into the chair, rolling my eyes. "It was bound to happen..."

"What was bound to happen?" She asked.

I gripped the bridge of my nose, the room totally silent. All of the Avengers watching me. "I got into a fight."

"What?!"

"I won, don't worry," I laughed.

"This isn't funny, this is your what? Your tenth job in a month!" Kate was _almost_ shouting. Almost.

"Twelfth," I sat up, locking eyes with her.

"Why?" I shrugged. Yes, Hannah. Why the hell was this your twelfth job?

Kate's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. She always used to be so sensible.

Fury cleared his throat in the corner. "Have you told Kate that she is in the presence of a criminal?"

Hannah immediately sat up glaring at him. "I was getting to that part of the story."

"Story, this isn't some story-"

"No because most stories have happy endings," Hannah interrupted me, her eyes hard. "I knew it was a bad idea to come here."

"That's not the only reason you came here," Fury sighed, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Are you just an instigator or are you doing this for fun?" Hannah snapped standing up.

All of the Avengers flinched, I just sat. Gobsmacked.

Fury tutted at her before continuing. "You're a skilled assassin, head of a street racing gang and-"

"Stop." I looked over at Hannah, her hands were shaking, her eyes glowing.

"And a successful candidate for super soldier serum." Hannah looked down, blinking rapidly.

"Who did this to you?" Hannah shook her head, looking up at me her eyes sad. "HYDRA."

Hannah's P.O.V

All of the Avengers were on their feet.

"She's doesn't work for them," Fury slapped the arm of his chair. "She escaped."

Great, now they were all looking at me again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kate asked walking over to me, ignoring Steve's warning hand on her shoulder.

"I..." I shook my head. "While they were still up and running I had to stay undercover, I had to stay dead until S.H.I.E.L.D destroyed them."

"What did they do to you?" She asked, reaching to touch my shoulder.

I stepped back, sighing. I took a deep breath. "They didn't call me the winter soldier mark two for nothing."


	4. Chapter 4 (Leave me alone!)

Chapter 4 (Why can't they just leave me alone?)

_Kate's P.O.V _

"Wait, you escaped?" Bucky was now walking towards her.

"That's what I just said," Hannah shrugged before taking out a pair of sunglasses and putting them on.

"Alright, do you... Remember?" He asked. Come on Hannah, show a bit of heart to the guy. He's been what you've been through.

"Everything," she said before turning around and heading for the lift.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked her, stepping in front of Bucky.

Hannah stopped before smiling at me. "I promise I'll come back."

"Okay," I walked forward, putting my hand out. "I want something to show you're coming back."

She swung her backpack off of her shoulder and muttered "Here."

"Don't get arrested," I took the bag whilst warning her.

"You're not my mum," Hannah glared at me, before turning around and getting into the lift. No I wasn't, she was an orphan.

"No, I'm not, but you're lost and need-"

"What?! Guidance? When are you going to see that I'm a lost cause Kate?" Hannah didn't need to yell to make it hurt, no wonder she'd gotten a good English grade in school, she had a way with words.

"You're not," I began to make my way to the lift, my voice cracking.

"I am," and the lift doors closed with her final words.

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I leant on the side of the lift as it moved down. What had I done? My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out pressing answer and putting it on speaker.

"Hannah...?" I wasn't going to answer, but I was breathing loud enough for Kate to hear me. "Look, I know you're angry and upset, but please-"

There was shuffling on the other end of the phone as Kate passed the phone to someone. "Look-"

"Kind of hard to-" my interruption was interrupted.

"No, don't get sarcastic with me. You have hurt my girlfriend's-"

"Wait? What!" Kate was... How the hell did I not see that?

"Yes we are.. Dating." I tried not to laugh, he was embarrassed. Ha.

"Go on..." I walked out of the lift.

"You're not going racing alone," was all I heard before an embarrassed Captain America hung up the phone. Rude, but what did he mean by not going alone anyway?

_Kate's P.O.V _

I watched as Bucky's retreating figure as he got into the lift preparing to follow Hannah.

"You might want to read this before you say anything else to her," Fury handed me a folder with Hannah's name on.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because everything will make a hell of a lot more sense," Fury nodded before walking off.

I turned to Steve. "I'm going to read this alone, if that's alright?"

"Sure, just don't treat her any different after you've read it," Steve smiled walking away.

I sat down and flipped the folder open. The first one was all about her and her details. The next four was the long list of her criminal record, mostly street racing and assassinations. I gulped as I turned to the last page, hand written document dated two years ago:

_ "To whom it may concern, I am sorry to inform you that Miss Winter is dead. Miss Winter was raped sixteen times over the space of a month whilst in the HYDRA base and tortured, yet she refused to tell information about S.H.I.E.L.D and therefore was subjected to experimentation. She was then successfully made into a super-soldier she was frozen until she needed use. Being woken for assassinations and then brainwashed. She was a brave soldier and shall be dearly missed. However I am sorry to announce that for unknown causes Miss Winter has ended her life, she was not killed. _

_Yours sincerely and with my deepest condolences, _

_Alexander Pierce _I

I chucked the paper onto the folder onto the floor. "No..." The wetness on my cheeks stopping my voice.

"Kate," Steve was already by my side, comforting me.

"No..." I murmured as I cried. My best friend could not have suffered that. No.

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I'd found and car, and now I could race. I revved the engine of the Aston Martin as I waited for the race to start. I jumped as someone knocked on the window before a dark shape got into my car. What the hell? "No free rides here."

"Calm down, doll," a smile flashed in my direction. Bucky. Great...

"No. Get out of my car, now," I hissed, revving the car again.

"Well technically it's not your car," Bucky said shutting the door of the car.

"I borrowed it."

"Hmmm... Did you now," Bucky raised an eyebrow at me before smirking.

"Hold on tight," I let the car jump forward. "you can get out now, this is your last chance.

"I'm good, sweetheart. Just do your thing," Bucky put his seatbelt on, laughing.

I fake gagged before revving my engine again.

"On your mark!" A voice boomed around us. "Get set!" I revved my car along with all the others. "Go!" I slammed my foot on the accelerator as I raced into the lead.


	5. Chapter 5 (Racing)

**Thanks for reading, stick around I promise the next chapter is going to be exciting. Please review xx ㈳5**

Chapter 5 (Racing)

_Hannah's P.O.V _

"Shit," Bucky mumbled under his breath as I drifted round another corner.

"You alright?" I asked, spinning the wheel into the next bend and changing gear.

"Fine." Was that all I got?

I rolled my eyes as we came onto the straight.I was in the lead and everyone else was long gone. A cheer rose on both sides of us as I raced across the finish line and drifted to a stop.

I looked over to see a rather pale Bucky. "Don't be sick in my car."

"You mean in your not so yours, borrowed car," he corrected me whilst sitting up in his seat. he was going to be cheeky now?

"Whatever, let's-" a police siren cut me off before a yell sounded

"COPS!" Damn it.

"Hold on Bucky, this is going to get interesting," I smiled at him before flooring it round a bend. "Adrenaline here we come!"

_Kate's P.O.V _

I'd fallen asleep next to Steve on the sofa.

_"High speed cop chase going on in New York City, people are being urged to stay in doors." _Someone had turned the telly up.

I sat bolt upright, scaring Steve, yelling "Hannah!"

"You don't know it's her," Steve tried to tell me as I marched out onto the balcony.

"Believe me, I do." The screeching of tires was getting closer and so was the sound of sirens.

"Wow, that Brit hasn't even been here a full day yet and she's going to get arrested," Tony waltzed out onto the balcony with Pepper in tow.

Bruce and the others had also come to watch. I sighed, he was right.

Steve jumped as his phone went off. "Hello? Bucky?" Steve took the phone from his ear and put it on loud speaker.

"Hey Steve, urrrr... How do I say this?" There was some mumbling in the background that no one could understand. "It's not what it looks like."

"Really?" Steve asked. "Cause it looks like a hell of a lot of cop cars are chasing you."

I rolled my eyes reaching for the phone. Everyone now watching me. "Pass the phone to Hannah please Bucky."

A few minutes passed. "She says she's driving and it's dangerous to be on the phone whilst driving," Bucky said into the phone. It almost sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"Put the phone next to her ear, Bucky," I commanded. "Hannah?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Driving."

"Oh really. How fast are you going?"

"I can't count that far," she was most likely smirking right now. "Shit we got stingers! See you in a bit Kate! Put the phone down Bucky, no not that button, the other one. Jesus Christ, give it here!" Everyone laughed as the phone call ended. What were they doing?

_Hannah's P.O.V _

"We need an escape plan." And we need it now, but I didn't mention that part.

"Go down an alley and we'll hide somewhere," Bucky was clinging on for dear life. Quite honestly I didn't blame him.

"Right, get ready to get out," I told him as I took my seatbelt off. "And don't leave anything behind."

"Yes, ma'am," Bucky saluted me taking his seatbelt off. Oh dear... Please work, please.

"Okay..." I drove round the corner. Avenger tower. Shit. "Wave Bucky!" I giggled driving past. I suppose I was giggling just because of the sheer adrenaline rush I was having. Man, I hadn't had this much fun in years.

"Okay, we're going to get out soon," I turned down an alley and hit the brake. "NOW!"

I started to run in one direction and Bucky was running the other way. I ran over to him and grabbed his left hand. "Come on this way!" I yanked his hand only to be pulled the way he was going. Towards a door.

"In here," Bucky laughed as he opened the door and pulled us inside, shutting it behind him. Our chests touched, we were flush again each other in such a tight space. I couldn't move away from him. Damn. I could feel my heart racing against his own.

"We might be here for a while, doll," Bucky smiled down at me as he quietly shut the door so the police on the scene couldn't see us.

"Great, just great," I muttered.

**mmmm... will a kiss happen in the next chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6 (Nothing)

Chapter 6

Kate's P.O.V

"She would be a good agent," Fury mused as I sat watching the telly. "Don't you think?"  
"She's not very good with rules," Clint yawned.  
"I think she's great," Natasha nodded at Fury.  
I ignored them as I slouched into my chair. They still hadn't found them yet. It had been an hour. "Where are they?"  
"They'll be here soon," Steve smiled at me.  
"Mmmm..." I looked down at my phone. "I'll call her."

Hannah's P.O.V

"Shit," I hissed, my phone was vibrating in my pocket. My right hand was pinned by my right side and my left still in Bucky's hand. Stuck, obviously.  
"You gonna answer that?" Bucky asked me, raising an eyebrow.  
"I can't."  
"I'll get it," Bucky was now smirking.  
"No, I'll try to get it. Besides it's in my back pocket," I said leaning into him.  
His breath was now on my neck as I looked round to get my phone out of my pocket. "Come on, come on." I almost had it.  
A hand was immediately on my waist, making me lean closer.  
"I've got it, you can let go now." I leant back against the wall again, we where still touching but not pressed against each other anymore. Not that I cared.  
"Yeah, but it's stopped ringing," Bucky smirked at me.  
I had no bars. "No signal." I reached up on my tiptoes and held my phone above his shoulder. My face inches from his. His startling, intense blue eyes staring into mine.  
"Got any?" His breath blew onto my lips. His breath smelling of coffee.  
"No," I leant further forward. Our lips almost touching.  
"Getting up close now are we?" Bucky breathed into my ear.  
"No." My phone began to ring again. "Getting signal."  
"I'll talk or you'll loose signal, or the cops will hear the speaker," Bucky told me as my phone began to ring.  
"Okay," I said before pressing answer and holding it to his ear.  
"Hi Kate," Bucky smiled at me before winking. My heart got faster. Wait, what? No. "The police haven't gone, okay... Yes... Uh huh. Just go to sleep, we'll get in. Bye Kate."  
I took the phone from his ear and put it in my pocket.  
"Uhhhh," I sighed, my belly grumbling.  
"Someone's hungry," Bucky pressed himself to the wall. "Don't eat me!"  
I kicked his shin. "Idiot."  
"Ow, I have feelings you know," Bucky pouted.  
"Naaar, you don't say," I rolled my eyes.  
"Quick, I think I've found them!" A yell sounded from outside the door. Shit!  
"Quick, kiss me now! Bucky laughed. No, I couldn't...  
I looked up at him. "What the-" my harsh whisper was cut short by his lips. I finally freed my right hand. Using both of them to try to push him off of me. He only pushed me against the wall.  
The door opened.  
I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. He had a point. I stopped trying to push him and put my hands round his neck. It felt... Good.  
"Excuse me," I broke from the kiss, looking innocently at the cop who had spoken. What was I doing? I swore I'd never get attached to anyone since... Since two years ago.  
He put his gun down. "Don't worry it's just two people that need a room. Out guys," the cop motioned us out of the tight space.

I gripped Bucky's left hand as we walked out of the alley past the borrowed car.  
"Why do you always grip my left hand?" He asked as we turned the corner towards Avenger tower.  
"Why not?" I shrugged.  
"Because it's metal and not me," Bucky looked at the floor, slowing his walk.  
"My leg's metal but it's still me," I shrugged pulling him along.  
"What?" I felt my arm socket sting as he hauled us to a stop, letting go of my hand.  
"I have a metal leg, like your arm. What's so surprising about that?" I asked him, trying to look into his eyes.  
"I... Nothing," Bucky started to walk again, so I followed.  
I knew not to press any further. I was practically in the same boat as him. I sighed, I knew what it felt like to push people away because you couldn't trust anyone. Heck, I was doing that now. I watched the brunette walking in front of me, reminding that my heart was still racing from the kiss. Which was of course, nothing.


	7. Chapter 7 (Sorry)

** Sorry the grammar and setting was rubbish. ㈸1 It wouldn't load and then it did and I was so keen to get it up. So sorry... Chapter 8 coming soon... Let me know what you think xx ㈳5**

Chapter 7 (Sorry)

_Kate's P.O.V _

I lay next to Steve in my pyjamas.

"She'll be alright," Steve's hand found mine under the covers.

"I know, but what about Bucky?"

"He dealt a lot of women in his time, don't worry about him, he can handle himself," Steve laughed.

I turned on my side to face him. I traced his jaw line with my fingers before grabbing the back of his neck. "Steve," I whispered before kissing him on the lips. I needed a distraction.

_Hannah's P.O.V _

We stood silently in the Avenger tower lift. To be honest the silence disturbed me. "Let's not talk about the kiss, " I didn't even turn to speak to him. I didn't need the awkward tension.

"Alright," was all he said. More silence.

"It was a good idea by the way."

"What was?" Bucky turned round to face me.

"The room and the kiss."

"What happened to let's not talk about the kiss?" Bucky raised his eyebrow at me, tilting his head.

"Ummm..." I shrugged.

"Let me guess," Bucky coughed. "It's complicated," he said in a high pitched voice with a dodgy British accent.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Very."

"Let me know if you want to unravel the complicated things," Bucky politely smiled at me before turning back around. I too felt myself smiling. What the hell was this guy doing to me?

"What are we gonna tell 'em?" Bucky swung forward on the balls of his feet.

"Aren't you the babysitter?" I asked, walking to stand next to him.

"You can look after yourself," Bucky looked at me, his expression unreadable.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I just tagged along for the adrenaline," Bucky smirked at me.

"Mmmmhmmm," I tapped the foot of my right leg. My metal leg.

"Who...urrr..." Bucky looked down at my leg.

"HYDRA."

The word hung in the air before Bucky spoke "I'm sorry."

I laughed. "For what?"

"Ummm..." His cheeks went slightly red.

"You can't do anything about it. It's happened, it's in the past. Let's just get on with the future," I shrugged.

"I'm also sorry for what I'm about to do."

"What?" I asked, tensing.

Bucky's right hand wound it's way round my neck. "This," Bucky's lips were on mine before I could do anything about it. I sighed his name onto his lips. I couldn't love him. I couldn't love anyone. Not after what happened to me. But for now I could just play along, I wasn't a heart breaker. Or was I?

_Kate's P.O.V _

_"Mr Barnes and Miss Winter are in the lift,"_ Jarvis's voice echoed in our room, I quietly slipped out of bed so I wouldn't wake Steve up, and went to the living room where I would see Hannah Arrive with Bucky.

"What are they doing in the lift?" Tony sat on the sofa with Pepper. Pepper was expecting and preferred to go to sleep later and wake up later. Whatever worked I suppose.

"I... They appear to be kissing, sir," Jarvis, a computer, sounded embarrassed.

I gasped.

"Hey Kate," Pepper smiled at me patting the seat next to her. "Looks like they've hit off, project lovebird is in motion." I sat down next to her.

_ "Miss Winter has just slapped Mr Barnes,"_ Jarvis reported.

What?

Tony just laughed. "Ha, she's a bit of a bitch isn't she?"

"No," I sighed. "She just doesn't want to be loved. She pushes everyone away." I shook my head. Now I know why.

_Hannah's P.O.V _

Bucky's eyes shone with tears. I'd just slapped him. He'd already said sorry. Now it was my turn. "I'm sorry, I just..." I felt my voice crack. "Can't."

I stepped away from him as the lift door opened.

"Hannah," Kate stood up watching me warily.

"My room?" I asked. "Please."

"This way," Pepper slowly stood up and motioned for me to follow her. She had a baby bump. Was I that self absorbed not to notice anything? At all?

I walked with her. Past Bucky. I didn't look at him. I couldn't. I needed to make it clear I wasn't interested. I didn't have feelings for him. I didn't get butterflies when I looked into his eyes. Or that's what I was trying to persuade myself at this precise moment in time.

**Let me know what you think xx** ㈳5


	8. Chapter 8 (Giving in)

**okay so this is a long one, but I spent all day writing it Yesturday. Hope you like it xx I would also like to thank IKhandoZatman xx ㈳5**

Chapter 8 (Giving up)

_Kate's P.O.V_

"Bucky, what's wrong?" I asked walking up to him. An angry red mark was prominent on his face.

"Nothing much," he shrugged. "You?"

"Just Hannah," I said, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Tell me about it," he said, rubbing his face.

"What did she do?" I asked, touching his shoulder.

"She's got her walls up so high, hasn't she," he looked down at me with sad eyes.

"I don't think anyone's gotten as far as you," I smiled tapping his arm.

"I'm gonna get over those walls," Bucky muttered walking off.

"Goodnight Bucky," I said before leaving to go back to bed. Oh well, at least they were alright.

_Hannah's P.O.V_

"Thanks," I smiled at Pepper.

"It's alright," Pepper touched my shoulder lightly. "Don't get angry but... We all know what happened."

I stood silent.

"Just let me know if you want to talk about it," she smiled rubbing my shoulder as she left me in my room. Which was right next to Bucky's. Great, just great.

I shut the door then sat on the bed with my head in my hands.

I looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Don't be Bucky. Please, don't be Bucky.

It was Kate. "Hey." With food. Mmmm.

"Hey," I tapped the side of my bed.

"You slapped him."

"Yes I'm fine, no cuts or bruises. And yes I did slap him," I shrugged lying back on the bed.

"Why?"

"He got too close," I closed my eyes against the light.

"You have to let someone in," I felt the bed move as Kate lay down too.

"One day."

"You hurt his feelings."

"You don't think I feel bad about doing it?" I asked turning round and leaning on my elbow to talk to Kate.

"You like him don't you," Kate smiled before shaking my shoulder.

"I don't know," I shrugged. What is with the shrugging? "Maybes I have a heart problem?"

Kate sat and laughed. "Be nice. He's been what you've been through, okay?"

"Okay," I sat up.

"Don't hurt him Hannah, he's been hurt enough." And with those last words Kate got up and left the room.

I crawled along the bed to the food. It was smiley faces, my favourite food. "Thanks Kate," I muttered before grabbing the fork and stuffing the food in my mouth.

I woke to the sound of loud music. Stretching I found my backpack at the end of the bed, I put some clothes on and strolled out of my room. It was Lady Gaga born this way playing.

I walked into the living room to see Kate and Betty doing karaoke. I rolled my eyes walking last them.

"Hannah!" Kate shouted whilst doing the whilst not singing. This was obviously warm up. All of the guys were sitting laughing at them along with the other ladies.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No."

"You didn't even let me ask you," Kate pouted, coming over to me.

"No, Kate."

"I can see why you called her grumpy," Tony piped up from the corner.

"Grumpy hmmm? We'll see... I'm not singing that hip hop shit though," I undid the zip on my hoody to reveal my vest top. I slid each arm off, waiting for the gasp. Silence. My arms were covered in scars from the torture I had endured. My back was worse, whip marks everywhere. Now for my neck...

_Kate's P.O.V_

I tried not to stare at the scars on her arms. What else was there? I took her hand and led her to the centre of the room. "Jarvis-"

"One more thing." She slowly reached for her scarf. She took a deep breath pulling down the knot. She chucked the scarf onto the floor sighing.

A long jagged Scar ran diagonally along her throat, an angry light red mark against her pale white skin.

Someone gasped in the room.

"It's alright," Hannah lightly touched the scar, looking at Jane.

"Someone tried to slit my throat," she shrugged. "It doesn't hurt. It is ticklish though," she laughed.

"Sing skyscraper, please," I begged her.

"Your bit first," Hannah said. "Go Jarvis."

Hannah stood cross armed as the song began to play watching me.( /user287873466/sets/skyscraper-sam-bailey listen to this while reading.)

I began to sing:

"Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper."

I looked to Hannah, it was her turn. Her eyes were on the doorway were Bucky was. She closed her eyes and began to sing:

"As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

She looked to me and nodded as the chorus began... I started singing with her too.

"You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Me: Go run, run, run  
Hannah: I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah,  
Me: Go run, run, run  
Hannah: Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here."

I stood silent as I watched Hannah sing.

"You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Me: (Like a skyscraper)

Hannah: Like a skyscraper  
Oh oh  
Like a skyscraper."

Hannah looked up at me, her eyes shining with tears. "Excuse me." She hurriedly walked off towards the balcony.

Everyone just stood awestruck, apart from Bucky who followed Hannah. Please let him in, give in for once, please.

_Hannah's P.O.V_

I almost ran to the balcony as tears escaped through my eyes.

"Hannah?" I didn't look to see if it was Bucky. I knew it was.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

His right arm was around my shaking shoulders. "Shhhhh, it's okay."

I tried to push him away as I sobbed harder.

"No matter how hard you try Hannah, I'm not going to let you push me away," Bucky squeezed my shoulder. "I'm going to keep climbing your walls, no matter how many times you toss me off of them," he whispered in my ear.

I turned round and before my brain could process what my heart was doing I kissed him. I gave up trying not to love him, trying to push him away. I let my heart rule my head for once as I wound my hands around his neck.

**Please let me know what you think with a review xx** ㈳5


	9. Chapter 9 (Angel)

Chapter 9

_Kate's P.O.V _

"Wow," Tony said breaking the silence. "She's amazing."

"Was not expecting that," someone else muttered.

Steve was by my side. He coughed before whispering in my ear "look outside."

I turned to see Bucky and Hannah kissing. A small grin found its way onto my face as I turned back round. "Awwww," was all I could say.

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I gently pulled away and leant on the balcony, my heart was racing and hands were shaking.

"You alright now?" Bucky asked leaning on the balcony with me.

I nodded my head, gazing around. A man stood alone on a skyscraper near us, a suitcase in his hand, a tissue in the other. He was going to commit suicide. No.

"Trust me on this," I muttered climbing onto the edge of the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked grabbing me leg.

"Saving a life," I muttered falling backwards off of the balcony.

_Kate's P.O.V _

"Hannah!" I spun round to see Bucky shouting and Hannah falling off of the balcony.

"What is she doing?" Thor asked jumping up.

"I don't know," I said running onto the balcony. I gripped the railing searching for a body, anything. Nothing. "Come on Hannah, fly."

"What do you mean?" Fury was on the balcony too.

"She has wings," I said as something incredibly fast flew past the balcony. Hannah.

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I flew last the balcony and started to fly towards the man. This felt good. To stretch my wings and fly.

One of his feet was over the edge, and he jumped. I dived. My hands grabbed his as I pulled him upwards.

"Am I dead? Are you an angel?"

I laughed. "No you're not dead. And no I'm not an angel."

I flew towards Avenger tower.

_Kate's P.O.V _

I could see Hannah clearly as she flew slower with the man in her grasp. She gently set the man down, before landing herself.

Hannah folded her wings behind her back before walking over to me. "Sorry."

"I've already had the heart attack," I laughed pointing to the man who was now walking towards Hannah.

"Angels are real!" He cried.

"Oh dear..." I heard Hannah mutter as she turned around.

All of the avengers were on the balcony now.

"Take me to Heaven now!"

"I'm not an angel," Hannah tried to explain.

"Yes, yes you are," the man produced a gun and put it to his head. "Take me to Heaven!"

"Don't do it," Hannah stepped forward touching the gun. "It's not worth it, trust me I've been through this myself." What?

"I don't want to be here anymore!" The man loaded the gun, tears in his eyes.

"Neither did I," Hannah still kept her hand on the gun. Everyone was silent. "But then I thought about all of the people who would want the life, the time, I had just wasted killing myself. All the people with diseases and shortened lives who would do anything to have more time. More time to live, to laugh, to cry, to be with the one's they loved. Why would I be so selfish as to waste the time that they could've used?" Hannah gently took the gun from the man's grasp and chucked it to the floor.

"I don't want to go to Heaven," he whispered.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," Hannah smiled at him before turning round to walk away. "But you are an angel," the man grabbed her wrist. "Fallen from grace to save all of us who are lost."

**Let me know what you think xx please review xx**


	10. Chapter 10 (Winter's back)

**Enjoy guys xx**

Chapter 10 (Winter's back)

_Hannah's P.O.V _

After the man left we all sat silently in the living room. Until I broke the silence "Well what are we going to do now?" Everyone just looked at me.

Kate raised her eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"I'm bored," I stood up and started pacing. I wasn't bored, I needed a distraction. A distraction from Bucky, who had conveniently left. I needed a distraction from everything. But mostly from what the man had said _"but you are an angel. Fallen from grace to save all of us who are lost."_ It was bugging me.

"You mean you need a distraction from what that guy said," Kate stood up and walked over to me. "Stop pacing. God you're like a child," her hands were now on my shoulders.

"You know me too well," I stopped pacing. "I need my iPad," I said as I went to my room.

_Kate's P.O.V _

She was already gone before I could ask why.

"Why does she need the Ipad?" Steve asked me. Like I would know.

"I have no idea," I sat back down next to him.

A few minutes later Hannah arrived a mischievous grin on her face. "Remember your 18th birthday?"

Oh no. I said nothing.

"I mean probably not as you were so drunk," Hannah sat on the arm of the chair next to me. "I've got the video."

I pushed her off the chair, making her land in the floor with an "oomph." I shook my hand. It had actually really hurt.

"Bitch," she muttered.

"You hurt my hand," I moaned.

"Your fault, you hit me," Hannah leant her chin on the arm of the chair.

"What's your leg made of? Metal?" I joked.

_Hannah's P.O.V_

"Yes," I whispered so only Kate could hear.

"What?" Kate asked looking down at me.

I stood up. "Yes my leg is made of metal."

"Like-"

"Yes like Bucky's arm, Kate," I put my right foot on the arm of the chair, raising my trouser leg. The shiny metal reflected the light of the setting sun.

"Oh."

I took my leg down and shrugged. "I suppose I should let you ask some more questions. You need to know after all, you're my best friend."

Kate sat stunned as I sat cross legged on the floor.

Tony coughed. "Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"How long were you with HYDRA?"

"Willingly I was there for four years, then unwillingly for a year and a half," I said. "Of course I had no idea it was HYDRA six years ago so..." I trailed off.

"Find anything out while you were there?" Fury asked sliding down his sunglasses To look at me.

"Nothing new," I said.

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

"Of course I'm sure," I glared at him. "How am I supposed to know, I was brainwashed each time. How am I supposed to remember everything?" I was lucky I remembered who I was.

"Just asking."

"Sure you were," I looked back at Kate. "Anything?"

"Do you...errr... Do you have a red star?" Kate was talking about the soviet star.

"Yes, on my hip."

"Does it hurt?"

"No." I sat and hugged my leg to my chest, resting my chin on it.

Kate shuffled in her chair. She wanted to ask me a question that she thought would make me uncomfortable.

"Go on ask the uncomfortable question," I prompted her.

"How long ago were you... Raped?" She couldn't look me in the eye as she asked.

"Depends which time you're talking about," I said standing up and walking over to her. All eyes on me. "I'm not embarrassed by it Kate and you shouldn't be either. I didn't tell them anything about S.H.I.E.L.D no matter how much they tortured me. The last time was two years ago, I never said a word."

"How?" I looked over to see Natasha raising her eyebrow at me.

"I honestly don't know. I don't even remember what happened half the time." I put my iPad down on a table.

"I've seen your eyes before," Natasha raised her eyebrow at me.

"We were both trying to kill the same person, I had a mask on," I lifted my top up to show a bullet wound. "You shot me."

"Oh."

I laughed. "I knocked you out, so we're square."

"What's that other mark?" Kate was pointed to a scar in the shape of a p.

"It's on my pant line it says fucked up," I shrugged letting my top fall back into place.

"Oh."

"I'm still bored you know," I smirked at her.

"Ow," we looked over to see Pepper rubbing her tummy. "Just a kick," she out her hand up to calm us. She was paler than normal.

I took my halo off of my wrist and handed it to her. "Put this on."

"What is it?" Pepper asked sliding it onto her wrist.

"My halo."

"What does it do?" Stark asked eyeing it on Pepper's wrist.

"It'll make her feel better and it'll ward away bad luck."

"Does it even work?" Tony stood up. He was short and had no effect on me. A big headed idiot but my mind still flickered threat. "I mean I'm not trying to be rude, but it didn't work for you," he stepped closer to me.

I stepped back. "Stop," I tried to warn him. Please, just stop.

"No. I don't think we can trust you. Jarvis picked up a signal from your neck coming from somewhere in New York. Guess where it was coming from?"

I swallowed. "HYDRA." My other side was taking hold, the winter soldier was pushing through my barricade. The barricade I had spent so long building to conceal the other side of me.

"Stop," was all I could say before it took over me.

_Kate's P.O.V _

Hannah's whole body was twitching, her eyes twitchy.

"Stop Tony," I looked to see Bucky standing in the lift.

"Why?"

"She's going soldier," Bucky nodded his head his head towards Hannah. She stood totally still, her eyes glazed over. She was waiting for orders.

He walked over to Hannah and touched her arm. Nothing. "She has no idea what she's doing." Bucky pushed Hannah. She immediately responded with an aimed punch at his head. Bucky caught it with his left hand twisting her around, holding her close to him. Don't hurt him Hannah, Bucky please.

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I heard a whisper in my ear as I watched my body helplessly. "I don't want to dance, sweetheart." Bucky.

That was all I needed, my muscles were mine again. I was me again. "It's me."

"How do I know that?" He was still whispering In my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Is this just an excuse to touch me?" I hissed quietly.

"I'm still not persuaded."

"You're an asshole you know that don't you," I said trying to pull away from him.

He let go. "The angel's back," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him as I made my way back to my room.

**Please let me know what you think and any ideas as to what should happen? Xx**


	11. Chapter 11 (Let me in)

**Okay, so new point of view in this chapter xx **

Chapter 11

_Kate's P.O.V _

"Tony!" Pepper shouted. "Just leave her alone! She doesn't mean any harm."

Tony just looked at the floor. And so he should, he should feel guilty for what he did.

"You shouldn't push her," Bucky said. "She'll just end up loosing it and killing you."

"And you know because?" Tony was starting on him now.

"Because I've been through the same thing," Bucky said before walking off, I guess to his room.

"Tony!" Pepper scolded.

I looked to Steve who just looked back at me. What were we going to do?

_Bucky's P.O.V _

I followed her to her room. No way was she going to just bottle it up. I caught the door as she slammed it, slipping into the room before she could do anything about it.

"Get out," she stood arms crossed.

"No," I crossed my arms over, left arm on top. Why couldn't she just see that we weren't different at all?

"Now," she pushed me.

I didn't budge. "No."

Hannah rolled her eyes and turned around. I saw her tense before her I caught her right leg just before it hit my face.

"Really?" I asked, pushing her leg up higher.

"My leg doesn't go that far," she complained as her foot towered above her head.

"Mmmm," I kept going.

"Ow," she said, her left leg was shaking, her knee was bound to go.

It did. I let to go of her leg and caught her in my arms. She just glared at me, struggling. I wouldn't let go. "Let me in," was all I said.

"No." I let Hannah break free of my grasp to stand up.

"Why? You kiss me, then you shut me out again. Am I just a game?" I went to walk out.

"No." I stopped.

"I just... I'm...scared." I turned round at her words. A silent tear was trailing down her cheek. I'd read the file. I knew what had happened. I'd also been sent to kill her by S.H.I.E.L.D to eliminate all HYDRA agents, but of course she didn't remember. She didn't remember that she was the one who shot me. She didn't need to know that yet though.

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I hurriedly wiped the tear from my cheek. I couldn't be vulnerable.

"Hey," His arms were around me before I could do anything about it. "Don't cry. I know what it's like to not trust anyone, to be... Alone."

I wound my arms around his waist. "I'm not alone," I hiccuped looking up at him. I was tall, but not as tall as him. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I've...(hiccup) got...(hiccup) you." I'd cried harder than I'd thought.

Bucky laughed. "Yes you do, doll. Yes you do."

I hiccuped again. "Damn."

"Try standing on your head," Bucky stepped back from me.

"Seriously?" I shook my head. "No."

"You like that word don't you, no," Bucky walked past me to the iPod docking station. I'd listened to it the other night.

"What have you been listening to?"

"Stuff," I shrugged.

"Can you dance?"

"I went to dance school with Kate, so yes I guess so," I walked over to him turning the dock on, Shot at the night by The Killers started to play.

"Can I have this dance?" Bucky offered me his hand.

I took it. "I suppose."

We swayed around the room. I was trying desperately to avoid his eyes, so I turned my head to the side.

"You need to look your partner in the eyes," Bucky whispered in my ear, tightening his grip on my waist, pulling me closer. My heart was officially doing backflips. "For a waltz."

I turned to look at him, our noses touching. His blue orbs directly in front me. I gulped. I hadn't been this close to a man, this vulnerable since...

_Bucky's P.O.V _

Her green eyes flickered. "I'm not going to hurt you. Us men from the forties treat women with the respect they deserve."

Her eyes locked to mine. We were breathing the same air, we were that close. I looked down at her lips to signal what I wanted to do. She nodded. I spun her around and then pulled her to my lips. I was climbing, but the question was would I get to the top?

**Hope you like it! Please review xx ㈳5**


	12. Chapter 12 (Super soldier)

**Quite a long one, I had fun writing it's hope you like it xx**

Chapter 12

_Kate's P.O.V _

"They've both been gone a long time," Steve said watching the telly.

"I'm sure they're fine," I mumbled snuggling closer to him.

"She's very angry," It was Bruce. "She can barely control it."

"And that's what puts her on S.H.I.E.L.D's list. She shot Bucky once on a mission where he failed to kill her. She's killed over a thousand people. She's deadly, but of course she can't remember that. She survived countless tortures and escaped HYDRA. That girl's a walking talking miracle and danger to us all," Fury told everyone.

"I've never heard of her until now," Coulson sat up in his chair.

"She's top secret."

"And that's why I want her back," a voice sounded from the lift. I looked over to see a man and six armed guards stepping out of the lift, with Pepper. "I want my creation back."

I put my hand over my mouth to stop a gasp.

"She's not yours," Steve stood up in front of me.

"Sit back down Captain, or I'll have to kill this lovely lady here," one of the guards nudged Pepper with his gun at the man's words. "And that goes for all of you."

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I stepped away from Bucky regaining my breath. "Come on let's go back, we've been gone long enough." I took his hand and led him out of the room towards the living room.

"Wait," he whispered in my ear. "Something's wrong, listen..."

"Where is she!" A male voice yelled. It was Sergeant Horsman. The irony of that name. One of the ones who had... I tensed. I would kill him. Slowly, painfully, especially if he had hurt one of my friends.

"You alright?" Bucky asked me.

"It's him," I hissed quietly. I looked out to see Pepper in the middle of the guards, guns pointed at her. "You go round and get the avengers and co, and I'll get Pepper."

"You sure?" Bucky squeezed my shoulder. "Take this."

I looked down to see a dagger. "Thanks and I'm sure. I'm gonna distract them," I stood up and winked at him before stepping out into the living room. I'd let _him_ talk before I killed _him_.

_Kate's P.O.V _

Hannah strolled into the room. "I'm here, asshole."

"I've missed you," the man grinned, holding his arms open.

"Im going to slit your throat, but not deeply," Hannah took out a thin dagger. "So that you choke slowly on your own blood while I cut off every single limb of yours, starting with your dick." Her eyes were cold and hard, he must be one of the ones.

"Now, now," he motioned towards Pepper. "You better control your language or I'll have her killed."

"Can't do it yourself?" Hannah stepped forward. "You always were a coward."

"A coward that took advantage of you," he smirked.

Hannah twisted the dagger in her hand. "Kill her, see if I care." She slipped the dagger back under her belt. What was she doing?

A guard aimed his gun at Pepper's stomach.

"Go on," Hannah waved her hand in the air. What!?

"Hannah, no!" I yelled.

"I told you!" Tony yelled as a gun shot sounded.

Pepper looked down, there was nothing on her stomach. I looked to Hannah, a red mark was staining her shirt. Her halo did work.

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I'm glad I had a bullet proof vest on and fake blood packs on top. What can I say? I was a slight drama queen. Plus I didn't really trust being out in the open. Besides this was the best way to _fake_ my death anyway. Oh well, at least my halo had worked.

I fell backwards onto the floor and closed my eyes. Please work, please. My hand having conveniently fallen on top of my dagger handle.

I felt someone lift me up and carry me over to Horsman. "Such a pretty thing." A rough hand touched my cheek. "Even better with her clothes off though. Take her to the lift. You, stay here... The rest of you go."

Five guards in the lift with me. This was going to be fun.

_Kate's P.O.V _

Hannah was dying or dead. And we were helpless, sitting on the sofas.

"Take the halo off, now," he commanded. Pepper shakily reached up to her wrist and touched the halo. It shone with her touch, but wouldn't come off. "It won't come off."

"What?" The man went over to Pepper and touched the halo. He flew backwards into the wall with a hard thump. What was happening?

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I slowly gripped the handle of the dagger. The lift button hadn't been pressed yet. One... Two... Three... Now! I stabbed the guard holding me in the chest. Quickly with drawing the blade and driving it through the skull of the guard in front of me. I jumped from the dying guard's arms, spinning around. A gun was in my face. I kicked the gun with my right leg, bending it in half. Grabbing it I shoved it back into the guard's stomach, causing him to bend over in. I drove the dagger into the back of his neck and spun round to another gun. Two more. I put the dagger back in my belt strap. I reached forward and grabbed both of the guns, arms crossed. And spun again, both of them shooting at the ceiling. I pulled the gun forwards out of their grasps. I found the triggers and spun round to shoot both of them in the head.

Pushing my hair out of my face I hit the lift button to open the doors again, both of the machine guns resting on each shoulder. The benefits of being a super soldier.

_Kate's P.O.V _

The lift hadn't left. Only crashing, banging and shooting. What was happening? The lift door pinged.

Hannah stood two machine guns on her shoulders, five bodies at her feet. The guard next to Pepper tensed.

The man started to clap. "I see you haven't lost your touch Miss Winter."

"You still hire crap guards," Hannah walked out of the lift towards Pepper, then stopped.

"One more step-"

"And what? You'll shoot her shooting me? Catch up Horsman, you're in a game you can't win. You should at least try to loose with some dignity."

"Kill both of them." Hannah leapt forward, her wings spread, covering Pepper from the array of bullets flying towards them. Each one landing like pebbles off of her wings. The guard fell dead at the sound of a gun shot behind me. Bucky.

Horsman stood in the centre of the room, vulnerable. "Time for you to die," Hannah smiled sweetly at him jumping down the steps, her eyes hungry and cruel. Her wings still spread.

**Please review xx I'll try to post one by the end of the day. But today and the rest of this week is revision xx ㈳5**


	13. Chapter 13 (Heal)

Chapter 13 (Heal)

_Bucky's P.O.V_

Horsman already had his hand in his pocket and was pulling out a gun. He pointed it towards Kate. "I don't need you alive to get your blood samples, but I can't do much with you when you're dead. So I'll just kill her instead."

I gripped my gun getting ready to shoot from behind the sofa. The back of Kate's neck was now glistening with sweat. I crept along crouched to the end of the sofa. I was close to Hannah now. The tension in the air strong.

"Then kill me," Hannah dropped the machine guns to the floor putting her hands up. "I'm the one you want, not her."

Horsman laughed. "If you insist," he loaded the gun.

It was now or never. I leaped in front of her, a blazing pain greeting my side.

"No!" I heard her yell as my dagger flew past me into Horsman's leg, she had thrown it at him. Hannah was down beside me, her wings covering us. "You idiot," she said cradling my head in her lap. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know," I tried to move to a more comfortable position, pain gripped me. "Ow."

"Stay still, okay," Hannah stroked my cheek.

"At least I'm gonna die in the arms of an angel," I laughed even though it hurt like hell.

"You're not going to die Bucky," Hannah moved her wings, searching the room.

_Kate's P.O.V _

"Step away from him," Horsman had some how hobbled over to Hannah and held the gun to her temple. "Heal me."

Hannah gently lay Bucky down and went to Pepper. "Please can I have my halo?"

All the time Horsman following her. Pepper was able to take it off and handed it to Hannah.

"Now heal me, bitch," Horsman jabbed her in the back with the gun.

Hannah looked me straight in the eyes, a massive smirk forming on her lips. "Of course."

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I had to hurry otherwise Bucky I would go into shock and it would be too late. I twisted round kicking Horsman in the side with my right leg. The gun fell to the floor with a clatter. I chucked my halo over to Bucky. I laughed as I kicked Horsman in the head. A rugged punch was aimed at my head which I ducked easily. Grabbing his wrist I spun under his arm and pushed his shoulder out of its socket. "Bastard."

I stepped back watching Horsman struggle. "You're a bitch."

"Oh I know," I smiled at him before kicking him the balls. "You're a-"

"Hannah!" I looked over to Kate. "Language."

Something hit me hard in the back of my left knee causing it to give way. I stuck my right leg out and skidded around in a circle onto my knees. Only to have to lean backwards to dodge a well aimed side kick for my head. I put my hands behind my head and leant back on them to kick Horsman in the chest before doing a handstand and standing up. I grabbed the fallen gun and aimed at his head. "I'll heal you of your sins. Go to hell you bastard!"

A red hole appeared in his head, his eyes still. I'd shot him.

_Kate's P.O.V _

She'd killed him.

Hannah was immediately by Bucky's side. "Bruce I need a 100ml blood taking needle." You could tell she wasn't a nurse.

"Why?" Bruce stood going over to his doctor's suitcase.

"Don't ask questions just get it," Hannah picked up her halo and put it on Bucky's wrist.

"Here," Bruce handed her the prepped needle. Hannah put it into her arm taking golden blood.

"What will that do?" Bruce asked putting pressure in the wound on her arm as Hannah injected Bucky.

"Heal him," Hannah put the needle to the side and sat there. "The serum enhances everything, right. Well I have self healing capabilities, they were enhanced. My blood can heal others."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait," Hannah moved to sit cross legged next to Bucky. "And hope it works."

**Hope you liked it, please review xx**


	14. Chapter 14 (Both of us)

**Thanks to IKhandoZatman, Judy and Anissa for reviewing xx ㈳5**

Chapter 14

_Bucky's P.O.V _

I let my eyes flutter open, an annoying beeping sound was near my head. My heart beat. My side no longer hurt. I looked to my side. Hannah was asleep on a chair next to me. I

I reached out touching her with my right hand. A single golden band was on my wrist. Her halo. "Wakey, Wakey sleepy head," I nudged her arm.

Her green orbs scanned my face before her lips parted into an "o".

"What have you been doing while I've been out, doll?" I smirked at her.

"Watching you," she stretched, her shoulders clicking.

"Did I go anywhere?" I sat up in the bed, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Only to the bathroom," Hannah played along.

"Oh really?" I swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Which reminds me, I need the loo." I stood up, everything started swaying. A felt a pressure on my side, my good side, an arm around my waist. Hannah.

"Wow, wait a minute speedy. You got shot, remember?"

I looked down at Hannah, she was quite tall for a woman. "Okay dictator," I smiled at her. "Which way now?"

"This way," Hannah pointed to a door in front of us. Hannah stopped at the door. "You're on your own from here."

"Into no man's land I go," I saluted at her before opening the bathroom door. I could have sworn I heard a giggle.

_Kate's P.O.V _

We all sat looking at the TV which displayed Bucky's recovery room. Hannah and him were both sound asleep. Hannah actually looked at peace.

"Her blood it's amazing, it has encouraged cellular growth from cells which were destroyed," Bruce was sitting making notes. "We need to get a sample of it."

"Bruce," I warned. "I don't think Hannah will take kindly to being a pin cushion. She doesn't like needles."

"Right, right, only if she wants to," he sighed.

Bucky's eyes opened before an amused look crossed his face when he saw Hannah asleep. He reached out and nudged her.

"She won't want to, trust me."

"The maiden seems very brave, she would make a great Asgardian warrior," Thor said after a mouthful of pop tarts.

Hannah looked at Bucky before stretching and yawning. They spoke for a short time before Bucky went to get out of bed. He swayed, but Hannah was by his side, keeping him steady.

"She saved my life," Pepper smiled before glaring at Tony.

"I don't like her," Tony mumbled.

Fury laughed. "Don't let her hear you say that."

I watched Hannah help Bucky, he'd never spoken that much to some one before, maybes Steve but that was it. But of course, Hannah didn't know that.

_Hannah's P.O.V _

Bucky collapsed back onto bed. "Thanks."

"No problem," I sat back in the chair, my side aching, I rubbed it as I readjusted my position in the chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're halo is taking away my pain and giving it to you, isn't it?" Bucky reached for my halo. He wasn't stupid. I put my hand round it.

"I'm fine, it just aches."

"Didn't you get shot?" Bucky asked me, taking my hand.

"Yes, but I had a bullet proof vest on."

"Lucky," he squeezed my hand, lying back in his bed. "You know I would kiss you, but there's a camera in here."

I looked over to where Bucky was gazing. "I can take care of that," I let to of Bucky's hand and walked over to the camera.

_Kate's P.O.V _

Hannah was standing directly in front of the camera, waving. She then mouthed something: "Bye." The camera went black.

"She's good," Natasha smirked.

"She killed five guards with just a dagger," Fury was on his feet. "She's great, and that's why I don't want her as an enemy."

"Meaning?" Steve was on his feet.

"I want her as an Avenger."

"You're not going to ask our opinions on this?" Tony was standing up, angry.

"No, I am not. I've made my decision," Fury tapped Tony on the shoulder. How would Hannah take this?

_Hannah's P.O.V _

"Help me get dressed."

I looked over at Bucky, raising my eyebrow.

"Please?"

I went over to a drawer and pulled out a top and a pair of jeans. Turning round I nearly walked into Bucky's chest. "Damn it! Don't you know not to sneak up on people?"

"Sorry," Bucky shrugged.

"Do you have... Urrrr..." I trailed off, well this was awkward.

"I have boxers on underneath this lovely gown of mine," Bucky laughed.

I felt my cheeks redden. "Turn around," I ordered before he could see my them.

"Yes ma'am," Bucky did as I said.

I started undoing the bows at the back. "Alright, all done," I tapped him on the shoulder.

Bucky turned around and started shrugging it off. It fell to the floor, leaving behind a finally toned six pack and chest. His face, just keep looking at his face, I persuaded myself.

"Your top," I handed it to him.

"Thanks, doll," Bucky took the sleeves and slid it over his head. Man, did he have nice v-lines. Wait, what? The face, Hannah, the face, just keep looking at the face.

_Bucky's P.O.V _

I slipped the shirt over my head.

"Here's your trousers," Hannah a handed me the jeans and turned around.

"Thanks," I said. I slipped one leg through and then the other, pulling them up.

"You can turn around now," I said doing up the zip and button.

"Let's go and see the others," Hannah motioned for me to go first.

"Why me first?"

"Because I think Tony's going to kill me."

I put my arm over her shoulders. "I'll jump in front of bullet for you again," I smiled down at her.

"Thanks for that," Hannah smiled at me.

"Thanks for saving me," I squeezed her shoulders as I spoke.

"It's alright," she shrugged.

"I just hope you don't have any diseases," Hannah mocked slapped my arm as I laughed.

"Not any I know of," she laughed, reaching up and kissing my cheek.

_Kate's P.O.V _

Hannah helped Bucky sit down before coming to sit next to me. "Hey."

"You alright?" I asked, looking down at her stomach.

"Bullet proof vest," was all she said. "You?"

"I'm good."

A shadow fell over us. It was Fury. "Hannah, I have an offer."

"Go on," Hannah stood up to face him.

"I want you to join the Avengers."

"On one condition," Hannah looked over to Bucky. "He joins too."

"What? Look, I-"

"We're the same," Hannah glared at Fury.

"No you're not!"

"I've killed more people than him." Fury stood in silence. "I'm deadlier than him. I could single handedly bring S.H.I.E.L.D down, and yet you're worried about James?" No one called him that. What was going on with those two?

"He cannot be an Avenger."

"Then neither can I," Hannah turned around and started to walk away.

"I don't want you as an enemy, Miss Winter," Fury grabbed her bicep.

"I don't want you dead, Mr Fury, so I wouldn't touch me again if I were you," Hannah pulled away from him heading for the lift.

"You're leaving," I asked.

"The point of staying would be?" Hannah looked over at Tony. "Besides I'm not wanted here."

"But-"

"Goodbye Kate."

"You do realise that if you leave you will have the Avengers hunting you down as you're a wanted criminal," Fury stood in the centre of the room looking over his sunglasses at her.

"You're the one not making the condition, not me. _You_ do realise it'll be your fault."

"Fine, you're both in," Fury's shoulders slouched, she'd beaten him.

"Thank you." Hannah was looking at me, she winked.

"You're crazy," was all I could say.

"I know, but I prefer the term eccentric Kate," Hannah laughed walking out onto the balcony.

**Let me know what you think xx**


	15. Chapter 15 (By my side)

**Thank you for the reviews everyone:**

** IkhandoZatman, Bucky lover, Anissa and Judy xx**

Chapter 15

_Bucky's P.O.V _

What the hell was she thinking?

"I'm going to have a party," Stark stood up.

"What for?" Banner asked.

"For our new avengers of course, peg leg and Winter," Stark smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't think Hannah brought her party clothes," Kate was smiling as well.

As far as I could tell there was nothing to be smiling about because I certainly don't think Hannah liked parties. I sighed, standing up.

_ "Mr Laufeyson is in the lift Mr Stark."_ The damn computer echoed, it was very annoying. But not as annoying as the guy in it. He'd been banished to earth (or Midgard as they called it) with barely any powers but he was still annoying. The tension was already in the room at the mere mention of his name.

I went to leave the room when Steve caught my arm. "Watch her with Loki, Bucky."

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause he'll take her from you if you don't prove she's yours."

"And what makes you think he'll like her?" The slow feeling of dread was welling in my stomach.

"The fact that she's sarcastic and deadly. Do I need to say anymore?" Steve let to of me.

"Or don't tell him, tell her how you feel."

"Okay," I nodded at Steve. "I'll talk to her now."

_Hannah's P.O.V _

My fringe blocked my vision as it fluttered in the wind. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful light over the city.

"Gonna jump off again?" Bucky was standing by my side.

"Nah, there's no one to save," I looked over the edge before quickly looking back.

"Scared of heights?" Bucky's short hair was now windswept as well.

"No, falling," I said, gripping the rail tighter.

"I'll catch you," His blue eyes gripped mine.

"I just don't think I'll fall." How could I do this without breaking his heart?

"Everyone falls, you never know, you might trip." He was being serious.

"I'll be extra careful then."

"You can't live your life in bubble wrap." I looked away from him.

"You're persistent aren't you?" I questioned.

"Right back at ya, doll." Did this man ever give up?

"I wouldn't wait for the rain, it'll never come."

"It's gotta rain sometime, doll," Bucky took a strand of my hair at his words tucking it behind my ear. It had escaped from my ponytail. "And besides I've already got my umbrella ready." His lips were on my mine for the briefest of moments before he was walking back inside. However that was enough time for my heart to be racing and to leave me slightly breathless.

I loved him, there was no doubt about that, but if he said he loved me I might not be able to say it back. My heart fluttered each time whenever he looked at me like that. Whenever his lips touched mine. But I was... Scared. Not of him, but love itself. I didn't want to fall and drag him with me. Could I trust anyone again?

_Kate's P.O.V _

Loki strolled from the lift like he owned the place. Bastard.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Thor was walking over to Loki. I think he was the only person who liked him, or put up with him because of that.

"I thought I'd visit." In other words he had an ulterior motive.

"What do your really want Loki?" Steve was on his feet.

The glint of Bucky's left hand caught my eye as he and Hannah walked in. Loki's eyes were immediately on her. "And who is this?" His hungry eyes never left Hannah as she made her way towards me.

"This is Hannah, a brave warrior of Midgard," Thor beamed.

"Hannah..." Loki ran a hand through his midnight hair, his eyes drifting back to his brother.

"Creepy..." Was whispered into my ear.

"Tell me about it," I looked up at Hannah.

"Stark's having a party tonight. Do you want to go shopping?" Bruce's girlfriend Betty had come over to ask, bringing in tow Natasha, Jane, Pepper and Darcy.

"I'll tag along but I do not do dresses."

I took Hannah's hand and reached up on my tiptoes to whisper in her ear "even for Bucky?"

"Shut up," and a light shove was soon came my way.

Oh well, I tried. But she didn't say no...

_Bucky's P.O.V _

I stood alone at the back of the room, until Steve came and stood next to me. "Looks like Hannah's gonna go to the party."

"Are you trying to persuade me to go too?"

"I...urrr..." Steve nervously ran a hand through his hair.

I laughed. "Fine."

"You got a tux?"

"No."

"I think I've got a spare. Bucky-"

"Hello Captain," his icy voice was by our sides before he was.

"Hello Loki."

"And you must be Mr Barnes..."

I looked into his mischievous eyes. I nodded.

"Quite beautiful women you have here," Loki motioned to Kate. "But none as beautiful as her." He quickly motioned towards Hannah before looking back at me. "It is sad that she has such a cold exterior."

"Maybes it was because she can see you," I muttered.

Hannah had now left with the others. Now I could hit him.

"Or maybes she's sick of you trying to get in when she doesn't want you to." That was it.

Using my left arm I grabbed him round the throat and thrust him up against the wall.

"Is that anyway to treat your-" I tightened my grip to stop him from talking.

"Bucky," Steve's hand was on my arm.

"Why would she want you?" I looked at Loki raising my eyebrow. "You're not even a full man!"

I looked at Steve, then Loki. He wasn't worth it. The dull thud brought a silence in the room where I had dropped him.

"Hurt her, and I will beat the crap out of you, puny god," I echoed the hulk's words as I stormed off to my room.

"What happens if it is you that hurts her?" Followed me out of the room. I wouldn't, but the winter soldier... No, that wouldn't happen. He was gone.

_ Hannah's P.O.V _

We had spent two hours shopping and then returned to get ready for the party. I was thrilled, not.

"That dress you bought was beautiful." It was Darcy.

"Thanks," I shrugged.

"You better put it on then!" Darcy was hauling me up. Oh dear...

I stood looking in the mirror at a stranger. She had a long sleeved, black dress on that ended just above the knee. Her hair was straight with a few curls, a pair of smart black heels on her feet. Her green eyes were made bolder by dark mocha eyeliner and purple eyeliner. Her lips enhanced by a nude lip gloss that tasted of cherries. The way to confirm that this person was me, was the left metal leg. I had black tights on, but if you looked long enough you'd notice.

"You look amazing!" Kate was bouncing up and down next to me wearing a knee length, shimmery blue dress.

"You to," I shrugged.

Kate put her hands on my shoulders. "Please stop doing that, you ruin your beautiful figure."

"She's right, you look amazing," Pepper stood in a blue dress that highlighted her baby bump perfectly.

_ "The party is about to begin, Miss Potts."_

"Come on ladies, the party won't start until we walk in," Natasha winked at me as she walked past.

Oh dear, what had I agreed to?

_Bucky's P.O.V _

I stood in a tux next to Steve, waiting for the ladies to arrive. "So how are you and Kate doing?" I asked.

"I need to ask you about that," Steve looked nervous.

"About what?" I asked, I had a feeling I knew what.

"I want to ask her to marry me, but I don't know her parents," his eyes fell to the fLoor.

"Just ask her, Steve," I mock punched his soldier. "Captain America, yes the Captain America is afraid of asking a wonderful woman to marry him. Man, all the villains are gonna be after you."

"Shut up Bucky," Steve laughed. "Yeah, well..." I didn't get to finish my sentence as the ladies entered the room. They all looked amazing, but Hannah. Her green eyes shone in the lights of the room. Her lips even more welcoming than before.

"Wow," Steve whispered next to me.

"I know," I muttered.

"Now Hannah looks like a goddess fit for a god," Loki was standing next to me. God dammit.

_ Hannah's P.O.V _

I made my way over to Bucky and Steve with Kate.

"You two look amazing," Steve complimented us.

"Thanks," we said together. It was like old times. I looked over at Bucky smiling. He smiled back. I went and stood next to him. "I hardly recognised you."

"Right back at ya, doll," Bucky smirked.

I nudged his arm, well aware of Loki watching me. "You seem a little tense."

"It's nothing," Bucky shrugged, his arms loosening.

I reached up and whispered in his ear. "He's not worth it."

I looked up at him as he spoke. "I know."

"Back in Asgard it is considered rude to talk about people behind their backs," Loki was standing next to me.

"Well it's a good job I'm by your side then isn't it," I said, crossing my arms. "And here on Midgard, it's considered rude to listen in to other peoples conversations."

Loki stood stunned, I assumed because no one had ever spoken back to him. All too soon a mischievous smile was on his face. "You look like an Asgardian Goddess, Miss Winter."

"Thank you," I smiled back at him.

"Fit for a god," Loki slipped his arm around me.

Ewwww, no. "I don't want a god," I said instead, try into pull away. He was stronger than I thought.

"But Midgardians are less than you, especially Midgardians who are not fully themselves." He was talking about Bucky.

"Excuse me," Bucky was walking towards his room. He was leaving. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"They may not be fully themselves, but at least their heart is not frozen like yours," I snapped, pushing Loki away. Asshole.

Eyes watched me as I followed Bucky. I didn't care anymore. I loved him, and it was about time I told him.

_ Bucky's P.O.V _

I chucked random clothes into a suitcase. I wasn't coming back. Not if she was with him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Standing in the doorway was Hannah. Still looking stunning.

"Leaving," I quickly looked back.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be here anymore," I shut the suitcase.

Hannah was by my side. "But I want you here."

"Don't you have somewhere to be with Loki?" I snapped.

"No I don't have anywhere to be with that lying, deceitful bastard. You're not going anywhere," she shoved me to the side and sat on top of my suitcase. "I won't let you."

"Move."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

I grabbed her and slung her over my shoulder. "Yes." I picked up my suitcase and headed for the door.

"Put me down!" She was hitting my back. "No."

"Where are we going?" In actual fact I didn't know.

_ Hannah's P.O.V _

"Could you at least put me down, I'm in a dress," I begged.

I slid down his front as he set me down. I wrapped my arms round his chest. "Don't leave."

"Hannah..."

"Please... Please don't. I..." I swallowed. It was now or never. "I love you."

There was thump as the suitcase fell to the floor. I gripped him tighter. He would not leave me.

"I thought you'd never say it, doll," Bucky whispered.

I lifted my head off of his chest to look at him. "Neither did I." I looked at his lips. He looked at mine. "This lipgloss would look far better on you," I giggled.

"I agree," Bucky's smirk was on his face as he leaned in to kiss me.

**Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	16. Chapter 16 (Right to wrong)

**Thanks to IkandoZatman for your reviews xx hope you enjoy this rather long chapter xx**

Chapter 16 (Right to Wrong)

_Bucky's P.O.V _

I lightly pushed her to the wall, careful to avoid the suitcase on the floor. Her hands were on the back of my neck as I lightly bit her lip asking for entrance. Hannah giggled against my lips, tugging at the hair on the nape of my neck. She wouldn't let me in though. I let my hand slowly wander down her waist before I quickly pinched her arse. I slid my tongue into her mouth as she yelped. She pulled on my hair to deepen the kiss.

Man it had been ages since I'd kissed a woman. But I'd never kissed a woman I was deeply in love with. Just women who had seemed attractive and nice.

I felt her left leg wrap round my waist.

"You'll rip your dress," I muttered against her lips.

"And?" Was all I got back as she started undoing my tie. I started reaching for her dress zip.

_"Mr Barnes and Miss Winter you are wanted in the living room."_ Damn it.

Hannah slowly slid her leg back down, her cheeks flushed. "Well this going to be awkward," she laughed as she started doing my tie back up.

_ Kate's P.O.V _

Hannah had followed Bucky out of the room and they'd been gone for nearly half an hour. Loki had long since left, for now.

"Hey Kate," Steve rubbed my shoulder. "You're a little tense."

"I'm fine," I touched his hand on my shoulder.

"Look they're back now," I watched as Hannah and Bucky walked in hand in hand. Hannah was tugging Bucky towards us.

"You need to stop disappearing Bucky," Steve said.

"Same to you Hannah," I piped in.

"Yes," they murmured in unison.

Hannah gasped as her eyes went golden, she was seeing the future.

"Is she-"

"She's seeing the future," I explained to a panicked Bucky.

Hannah blinked before grinning at Steve. "There's no time like the present." What?

_Hannah's P.O.V _

Steve raised his eyebrow before saying, "Can I talk to you outside Hannah?"

"Sure," I shrugged, slipping my hand out of Bucky's. "I'll be right back."

I followed Steve out onto the balcony. "So...what's wrong?" I asked looking Steve directly in the eye. "But be warned if you want to talk about dumping Kate, I will personally see to your disposal."

Steve nervously laughed before stroking the back of neck. "I was actually going to ask you how I should propose to her."

"Awwww," I started jumping up and down. "The future was right."

"Keep it down," Steve lightly touched my arm.

"Oh, right, sorry," I whispered. "Propose..." I leant on the rail scratching my chin. "Okay, I think I have an idea..."

_Bucky's P.O.V _

"So, are you two... Together?" Kate asked, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ummm... Yes?" I tried to answer her. I didn't really speak to people other than Steve or Hannah.

"Shes my best friend so if you break her heart, I will attempt to kill you," Kate said a smile playing at her lips.

"Trust me, it I break her heart I'll kill myself," I said as Hannah quite literally ran to us.A smile was quite literally plastered across her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Kate asked.

"Nothing," Hannah took my left hand, leaning on me. "I have a reason to be happy."

Steve now stood in the centre of the room, some people were still oblivious To the fact he wanted to speak.

"Guys, listen up! Steve's got something he wants to say," I yelled over the noise.

Silence soon followed.

"Thanks Bucky. Anyway... Oh, god how do I start this?" Steve looked next to my left arm before continuing. What had they planned? "I was lost until I found someone who could show me the way around this new tech society that we live in. She showed me how to make a twitter account and how to fit in, if that's even possible with the amount of unique people in the world today. Which leads me to say: what would I do without her by my side? I would still be lost, even with Stark shouting at me what to do. I need her by side, forever. So I've finally got the courage to say..." Steve dug into his pocket.

Hannah gripped my arm. "This is it."

Steve slowly walked over to Kate, taking a polished black box out of his pocket. Getting down on one knee he said "Kate my life would be nothing without you. Would you please marry me?" Kate stood silent.

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I leaned over to Kate and whispered. "There's this thing you need to say, it's starts with y."

"Oh," Kate blushed. "Yes!"

I laughed along with her. Trust her it get caught up in the moment and not say anything.

Steve slipped the ring onto her finger, standing up and winking at me. I winked back. My plan had worked.

"You have something to do with this?" Bucky whispered in my ear.

"Yes."

Steve and Kate were now looking at me and Bucky. Oh dear... Please don't be what I think it is.

"Bucky, will you be my best man?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Bucky squeezed my hand.

"And Hannah," Kate was smiling like a looney now. "Will you be my head bridesmaid?"

Everyone was looking at me and I couldn't say no. "Yes."

"Thank you," Kate was fiddling with engagement ring already.

"When do I need to get my jeans?" I asked.

"Dress," Kate glared at me.

"We shall debate this later on," I smirked at her.

"I'll win."

"You'll have to drag me kicking and screaming to the dress fitting," I warned her. "That is if you can catch me first."

"I have the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, I'll catch you," Kate warned back.

"Wow, you know I would say I have an army," I shrugged. "But Tony would say you have a hulk. And besides as the sly punk has already shown, armies don't necessarily work."

Everyone was laughing at my words.

"Any other ideas?" Kate asked.

"Destroy all dress shops on earth."

"Seriously, you'd do that?" Kate laughed.

"If it saved me my dignity from frills and flowers, of course." Well, what I had left of it anyway.

"You're ridiculous," Kate shook her head.

"That's what a best friend's supposed to be," I stepped forward still holding Bucky's hand. "Besides I still have some interesting stories of our childhood to tell."

The colour drained out of Kate's face. "Don't you dare."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Or what?"

_Kate's P.O.V _

After many, and I mean many, congratulations I needed to relax. "Truth or dare, anyone?"

Hannah looked at me from across the room where she was sitting with Bucky. "Is this a rematch?"

"Might be," I shrugged. "All who want to play sit at the table."

Hannah was immediately siting next to Natasha, Darcy, Fury, of all people, Stark, Thor and Clint.

"Okay," I sat at the head of the table. All the others were now standing around us. "You get three blow outs which can be used for truth or dare. No one on the outside is allowed to participate and no one is allowed to dare someone to do something which could damage their health or kill them," I sounded out the rules.

"I think you should go first," Hannah smirked.

"Fine." Oh no, what had I just said?

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I just couldn't stop smiling. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kate's eyes were locked to mine.

I looked around, nobody wanted to ask. "Where did you hide my secret stash of candy sticks?"

"Really?" Kate laughed.

"Really. Now go on and answer, I've been looking for those things for six long years now." Okay maybes it was slightly more.

"I hid them in the S.H.I.E.L.D base."

"The one that got blew up?" Really?

"Yes," Kate giggled.

"You lost fifty pounds worth of candy sticks?"

"Yes."

I sat blinking at her as everyone laughed.

"It was for your health."

"I worked out everyday, Kate."

"Okay, okay. It was funny when your not so secret, secret stash went missing," Kate was on the verge of tears.

"Next person," I waved my hand. It was me. Damn it.

"Truth or dare?" Kate giggled.

Truth would be tricky, especially with Fury playing. "Dare."

"Step away from the table while we... Decide," Kate told me.

I stood up and stepped away from the table.

"Okay," the little crowd parted at the table to reveal a mischievous Kate. "We dare you to..."

"Go on," I encouraged.

"Steal something from someone without them noticing."

"That easy?" I asked.

"And replace it with this," Kate produced a ballpoint pen. "A taser pen." Where the hell did she get these things from? "In the dark, while telling us what you're doing." Things just hit a lot harder.

I stepped forward and took the pen. "Easy."

Fury stood up. "For bonus you can steal anything else, but you gotta give it back."

"Okay," I shoved the pen into my pocket. "Hit the lights Jarvis."

_Bucky's P.O.V _

Darkness surrounded us. "Okay," Hannah's voice sounded. "So first of all, I'm gonna rule out who I'm going to steal from; the risks, the possibilities and the damn right easy targets."

"You sound like you've done this before," I heard Fury say.

"You've read my record, so yes. Anyway, I find something of value and then I swap it," Hannah's voice hadn't moved once. "I'm done."

"Jarvis the lights," I heard Tony say. Hannah was sitting on her chair a pile of wallets, rings and earrings on her part of the table.

"Where's the pen?" Kate asked.

"I may have mixed a few pens up when I put them in your pockets," Hannah shrugged innocently.

Everyone at the table produced a pen, all taking it in turns to touch the end. Nothing was happening so far-

"Shit!" Fury had found it.

Hannah started to laugh.

"What have you borrowed?" He asked.

Hannah took out a mobile. "This."

"Give it back," Fury almost whined.

Hannah slid it across the table to him. Giving everyone else their belongings.

_"Mr Stark, Miss Winter has a phone call."_

Hannah's shoulders tensed. "Where can I answer it?"

"Over there," Stark pointed to the corner of the room.

"Thanks," Hannah was already up and walking over. I swear she'd told me no one ever called her.

Hannah's P.O.V

Shit. No one called me. And the future hadn't shown me anything.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hello dear," a cold voice sounded.

"Can I help you?" I gripped the phone tighter.

"Yes, yes you can. You're coming home, where you belong, my miracle."

I stood silently. "No."

"Yes, we will have control of you in half an hour, my dear. I look forward to seeing you again," and with those chilling words, they hung up.

I had to leave.

_ Kate's P.O.V _

Hannah face was paler than normal. "I have to go."

"Wait, what?" I stood up in front of her.

"Look, I don't have time to explain," Hannah pushed past me.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, but you will be if I stay here." Hannah had now grabbed a piece of paper and was writing on it. She handed it to me. "_I'm back in business. They've found me. Must leave now." _

"We can-"

"No, you can't."

"But-"

"But what Kate? If HYDRA find out I've told you that they've got control of me, they'll brainwash me right here." It was almost like Hannah was daring someone in the dark.

"How?" Was all I could say.

"That signal Stark found, it's them. The only way to get it out is for me to go under anaesthetic, which would..." Hannah shook her head. "Be bad."

"What aren't you telling me?" I reached out to touch her shoulder.

"You know I'd always tease you that I'd turn into a demon and eat you," Hannah stepped away from my touch.

"Yes." I now had a pit of dread in my stomach.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't lying." Hannah spun round on her heel. She was heading for the balcony.

"What does that even mean?" I yelled after her.

"It means Kate," Hannah spun round at the door. "A big, black dragon looking thing is going to be hunting S.H.I.E.L.D down. With no mercy or recollection that she is doing anything wrong."

I stood speechless as she glanced around the room. "Don't hesitate to kill me, because the other me won't hesitate to kill you." Her eyes lingered on Bucky before she turned round and walked onto the balcony.

"Wait," it was Bucky. Hannah didn't turn around. Bucky followed her out of the door. He was doing that a lot lately. I'd just gotten my best friend back and now she was gone again.

Bucky's P.O.V

"Hannah!" I yelled as the rain lashed at us.

No answer. She was climbing onto the railing.

"Look, I won't kill you, okay," I pushed my hair off of my forehead. "I will find you, the you I love."

Hannah froze on the railing and looked at me. "If any of her is left." She leant forward and kissed me for the briefest of moments before she fell backwards off of the rail.

"No!" I couldn't help yelling. She was gone and the Hannah I knew would not be the one coming back.

**Please review xx**


	17. Chapter 17 (Innocent)

**Sorry it's short. Trying to finish my book to get it published, plus I have tons of revision! Enjoy xx ㈳5**

Chapter 17 (Innocent)

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I had to keep running, I couldn't stop. I had landed far away from the Avenger tower, away from them. My head was already starting to buzz.

I skidded to a stop as my phone rang._ Unknown number_. "Hello?"

"Stay there, we'll collect you," was all I heard before my head was filled with pain.

_Kate's P.O.V _

I stood watching Bucky frozen on the balcony, trying not to cry.

"I want to know where she is," Fury demanded.

Bucky walked in, eyes trailing the floor.

"Any idea where she is James," Fury asked.

"The phone call indicated that HYDRA was going to pick her up."

"But where?" Fury slammed his hands on the table. He reached into his pocket. "Where's my other phone?"

I smiled. "Hannah's got it, she's helping us find her."

"You sure she's not helping them find us?"

"I'm sure," I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "She made a promise to me that she'd always protect me, she never breaks her promises."

"That's all well and good Kate, but what happens if she's not her when she sees you again?" Wow, Fury just drive the dagger in why don't you?

_Bucky's P.O.V _

Whilst the others were arguing I tracked down the mobile to find it in a few streets up. "I've found her."

"Jarvis put it on the big screen," Stark ordered.

"She's nearby," Kate said. "We can get her before they..."

"We need to figure out where they're going first," Fury was using Hannah to help him find the last few pieces of HYDRA. Bastard. "And let her suffer for the sake of you finding out where HYDRA is?" I argued.

"And let millions of innocent people die when we don't know where they are and could have stopped them?"

"You really can't see it can you," I shook my head before walking up to him. "She will be the one murdering the innocent and she will remember doing it."

_Hannah's P.O.V _

I was bound to a table, I knew that much. Pain was coursing through my veins, (and if you want to be scientific arteries, capillaries, etc...)

Where was I? No clue.

What were they going to do to me? No clue.

What were they going to make me do? No idea.

Who the hell was I? I don't know. That really wasn't important at the moment.

"Ahhhhhhh, Miss Winter you're awake,"

I opened my eyes to see... I didn't know who he was.

I made no comment.

"I have your first orders," he looked around. We were surrounded by scientists. "Stop the pain."

I instantly felt relief. "Ah."

"Now if you follow through with this mission I'll keep the pain away. Understood, soldier?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go and get changed first."

A young women came up to me, handing me a set of black clothes. "Follow me."

We came to a room.

I got changed. I was in a pair of leather trousers, a long sleeved black shirt. It was better than that dress. Why the hell had I been wearing a dress in the first place? My heels having been replaced by a worn out pair of black doc martens. Had I done this before?

"Good. Now put these on," the man was handing me a mask and sunglasses.

I took them without a word and slipped the sunglasses on with ease.

"Your mission is to kill Nick Fury," he began to walk away. He turned around again, " and soldier."

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure he's dead. The guy has a funny habit of not dying."

_Kate's P.O.V _

"The cellphone's moving again." Bucky had been watching the cellphone's whereabouts for almost two hours now.

"Mr Barnes," Fury was next to him. "Could she really travel that fast?"

I walked over to see a blurred image. "It's heading towards us."

"Shit," Fury snapped. "Avengers be ready, I don't think Hannah's gonna play nice."

"But I do not want to hurt her," Thor's face was creased with a frown.

I touched Fury's shoulder, I wanted to speak. "But she's going to want to hurt you."

_ "Mr Stark, Miss Winter is inside the lift." _

"And you didn't lock her out?" Tony almost shouted, he was changing into his suit.

_"Sorry-" _

"Shut up Jarvis," he snapped.

_ Hannah's P.O.V _

The lift chimed as the doors opened. I stepped out scanning the environment. I was surrounded by a group of wannabe superheroes.

"Hannah?" A tall man with brown and blue eyes stepped out from behind a computer desk.

"Who the hell is she?" I asked.

His face fell. I felt pain too. Wait, what? I didn't know him. Or did I? Of course I didn't. _"You do, it's Bucky._" Who said that?

"Miss Winter please put your weapons down," a black man with sunglasses stepped in front of the heroes. Fury.

I reached for my gun.

"Miss Winter."

I aimed for his heart. I pulled the trigger, my arm shook. "I don't know you." It hit his shoulder. Damn it.

"I know you," Fury pressed a hand to his bleeding shoulder. "And I know you don't miss your target. So tell me, was that a warning shot?"

I stood silent, pointing the gun at him. Some invisible force was stopping me from pulling the trigger. "_Don't_." Now I had voices in my head. "_Friend_." I pushed the voice away.

"What did you come here for?" Fury took another step towards me.

I chucked the gun on the floor in fake surrender. "To kill you." I leaped at him pressing him to the floor, a dagger to his throat.

"Go on then," he laughed.

_"No, he's innocent!"_ The voice screeched. Who the hell was in my head?


	18. Chapter 18 (The Future)

**sorry it took so long xx I've been revising all day xx hope you like it xx and thanks to all those who reviewed xx**

Chapter 18

_Kate's P.O.V_

Hannah's eyes flickered, before she stood up chucking the dagger to the floor. "Stupid fucking innocence," she muttered walking back to the lift.

"Hannah," I croaked.

She turned around. "I don't know who that bitch is, but she's getting on my nerves telling me what to do." She hit the lift buttons with her fist. Hannah was gone, but she was coming back. I was sure of it.

Fury sat up coughing. "She's fighting."

"She's gonna be in trouble for not killing you," Bucky was already back at the computer. "We'll wait a while and then text her."

"Why?" Fury was standing up now.

"We need to know where she is," Bucky shrugged. "Besides we need to persuade her S.H.I.E.L.D is the better side. If not for her safety, but for the safety of the future."

_Hannah's P.O.V_

I stepped out of the building. I'd failed my mission. Damn it.

_"Ha, ha." _Great, she was back again_. "You're on the wrong side."_

"Shut up, bitch," I muttered heading for the black van that had dropped me.

_"You're going to get locked up talking to yourself."_ Really, wait... She was me? Not a computer in my head...

_Bucky's _

"She's back at base," I told them.

Fury came over to me. "Are you... Still you?"

"Yes." Seriously?

"Okay, just checking," Fury nodded his head the screen. "Send her a text then."  
I pulled out my phone and opened Fury's contact. "_Hello_," I hit send.

"Was that all?" Fury peered over my shoulder.

"Yes, if they catch her with a phone..." I trailed off, he knew the risks.

_Hannah's P.O.V_

"What happened to kill him?"

I stood rigid as I was questioned. "The Avengers."

"Why didn't you kill them?"

"You didn't tell me to," I shrugged. It felt natural. I tried not to jump as something vibrated in my bra. What the hell was that?

"Take her away, I'll give her a second chance," the man waved his hand as I was led to a dark cell. From what I could see there were no cameras, I reached and took out a mobile phone. A blackberry. I hated their stupid keyboards. Wait, did I?  
I opened it and found a text message from a Mr Barnes. "_Hello_."

"_You know him, you love him_." I ignored the voice.

What harm would it cause if I texted back anyway?

_Bucky's P.O.V_

"_Hello_." I stared at the screen, she'd replied. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

_"Are you okay?_" I text back.

_"Yes."  
_

_"Good, hang in there Hannah. I will save you, doll."_

There was no reply, but I didn't need one, I knew she was fighting.

_Hannah's P.O.V_

I put the phone back where I had got it from and collapsed onto the bed. What other bullshit was coming my way now?

I shouldn't have thought so soon, a file was slid under my door. I picked it up, "project destroy the avengers." Friendly.  
My first mission was to make the leader weak: Captain America, and that was by killing his fiancé Kate.

"_No_!" Was being screamed in my head as I tried to sleep. "_She's your best friend!"_

I pulled the phone out of bra and began to text. "_I'm going to kill Kate."_  
"Better?" I whispered into the darkness.

_Kate's P.O.V_

Bucky's face paled as he read the text that had come through. "Kate, errrr..."

"What Bucky?" I asked walking over to him.

"She's going to kill you."

Wait what? I felt my knees go weak before the darkness consumed me.

_Bucky's P.O.V_

"You didn't think to tell her when she was sitting down?" Steve put Kate on the sofa, lifting her legs up to sit down too.

I shrugging sitting down next to Natasha.

"Did she say anything else?" Fury asked.

"No."

"Nothing?" Fury shrugged. "Maybes the voice in her head was to getting her and she wanted to shut it up."

Someone's phone began to ring. It was Fury's. He took it out and out it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Mr Fury, I was just ringing to make a deal."

"And that deal is?"

"When Miss Winter appears next, kill her. She's too emotionally involved, besides she's far more useful if she's dead." An eery silence settled in the room as he ended the call.

"You can't," it was Kate. "If you kill her... I can't tell you what will happen, I promised. But it won't be good."

_Hannah's P.O.V_

My head throbbed as an image came into my head. A nightmare. I was lying dead on the floor. The guy called Bucky towering above me. A gun in his hand. What?  
I was glowing, gold marks swirling on my skin. I was in pain.

I sat up quickly, droplets of sweat trailing down my neck. I shook my head, trying to shake the image away. "Was that you?" I really shouldn't talk to myself.

_"No, you see the future._"

"And what was that?"

_"That was you coming back as a very powerful miracle, with the ability to control life and death. Plus your abilities now. You could stop time and reverse life or death if you died. Imagine if that fell into the wrong hands."_

"So why haven't-"

_"Shut up stupid! They don't know_." The voice disappeared.

This was getting even more confusing.

**Please review xx**


	19. Chapter 19 (Secrets)

**Hope you like it xx happy Easter! Xx thank you for the reviews xx**

Chapter 19 (Secrets)

_Kate's P.O.V_

The bright light of the morning sun, I was assuming, woke me up.

"Hey," it was Steve.

"Hello," I sat up on the sofa, the only other person in the room was Bucky. "Has he slept?" I whispered.

"No, neither have I," Steve shrugged. "We've been keeping an eye out for Hannah."

"She's on the move," Bucky yawned, stretching his arms.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

There was no reply.

"What will happen if she... Dies?" Steve couldn't look me in the eye.

"I can't tell you." If S.H.I.E.L.D knew...

"What happens if we have no choice and we have to kill her?" Steve raised his eyebrow at me.

"God help us all," I stood up. "Kill her when she's in control. That's all I can say, I'm sorry."

No one else knew, imagine the consequences "could you go back in time and stop... I don't know, 911? Wars? Major catastrophes?" I wouldn't let Hannah be subject to that.

_Hannah's P.O.V_

I stood in front of a mirror brushing my teeth. My hair was pulled back in a rough ponytail, my mask round my neck. Sunglasses tucked on my new black top. I had new jeans on as well.

"Hello soldier," the same man as yesterday walked in as I put my toothbrush away.

"Hello sir."

"Your mission, you're not going to just walk in and shoot her. You're going to pretend that you know them and then when they least expect it, you will kill her and anyone who gets in our way."

"Yes sir." "_No, no, please don't! Please."_

"We'll drop you off near the tower," the man tapped my shoulder. "If you fail this mission, I will personally see to you finally knowing what excruciating pain means. As well as that lovely man, Bucky, he might have to die as well. And you'll kill him."

"_Told you, you were on the wrong side._" For once I actually thought the bitch was right, so I let her in. I was Hannah again, for now.

_Bucky's P.O.V_

Everyone else was asleep when the lift pinged and Hannah walked out of it. I knew she was coming, but I didn't tell anyone. Not if HYDRA wanted us to kill her. I wouldn't.

"Bucky?" She scanned the room warily.

"Yes, it's me," I slowly walked towards her.

Her arms shook as she hugged me. "Bucky, I need you to do me a favour."

"What?" Why was she whispering in my ear?

"I'm in control now, but I need you to kill me just as I loose it."

"What? No!" I stepped back from her.

"No, you don't understand," her eyes were pleading as she hugged me again, whispering, "ears are everywhere Bucky. I have to kill Kate okay, then kill me and it'll be alright. Please Bucky," her voice cracked. "You have to trust me."

"I can't kill you," I held her at arms length, whispering "you can't kill _her_ either."

Hannah shook her head. "I _have_ to." She continued hugging me.

"I trust you doll, I do," Bucky squeezed me. "But what happens if it doesn't work?"

What had they done to her? Where was the strong, independent Hannah I knew?

_Hannah's P.O.V_

"Hannah!" I let go of Bucky to see Kate.

"Hey Kate," I smiled as she hugged me. "I can't do this," I thought.

"Kate get back, she might be putting it on," Fury appeared in the doorway.

_"When am I going to kill her?"_

"It's alright, it's her," Bucky now stood in front of me.

"_Why did they have to kill him?"_

"You sure?" Fury stared at me.

"Fury you're instigating again," I stepped round Bucky. "Sorry about the whole, I'm going to kill you incident."

"Kate, get back!" Steve was pushing me away from her.

"Steve, she's okay," Bucky took Steve by the shoulders.

"No I'm not chancing it," before I could even register the cuffs they were on my wrists. I wouldn't trust me.

_"Be cool, be cool,_" I chanted as my senses screamed at me to attack. "_I'm a happy person."_

"Hannah," Kate asked as I slipped my sunglasses on. My eyes must have gone red by now. The cuffs were annoying me. "Calm down it's okay."

I closed my eyes as I began to shake. "_Calm down, calm down." _Easier said than done.

_Kate's P.O.V_

I walked past Steve despite his protests. "Hannah," I took her hands in mine. "Safe." When we were kids and Hannah got aggravated that's all I used to say and eventually she would calm down. "Safe."

Her eyebrows unknotted themselves and a smile appeared on her face, "safe," she whispered.

She wiggled her wrists, the cuffs, she didn't like them.

"The key," I held my hand out to Steve.

"No."

"Please," I tried the puppy dog eyes, they usually worked.

"No Kate."

Uh!

"Why don't we take the cuffs off and then put her in a room, that's locked and supervised," it was Fury, of all people, who had spoken.

Hannah nodded her head.

"She's not an animal!" I protested.

"In all technicalities I could-"

"Shut up Hannah, I'm trying to help you!"

"Operation 006," Hannah muttered.

"What?"

Hannah just nodded her head at me.

"Who else?"

"TWS."

"Okay..." Operation 006 was what we created years ago when Hannah couldn't control her powers; it was the one where she had to die. TWS? The winter soldier, Bucky knew.

"What are you talking about?" Steve was getting frustrated. The whole of the Avengers now crowding us.

"I can't tell you."

"Why the secrets Kate?"

"Because if this one falls into the hands there's no telling what could happen," I rubbed Hannah's shoulder. "If HYDRA finds out, they'll be invincible."

"They've already got her, so why aren't they invisible now?" Fury raised his eyebrow at me.

"It's complicated," Hannah muttered. "My room?"

_Hannah's P.O.V_

I was led to the lift by Bruce, Steve, Thor and Bucky. For some reason I don't think they trusted me.

"So how's everyone?" I asked as the lift doors closed.

No reply.

"That's good to hear you're all great. I'm alright, yeah, thanks for asking."

"You kill Kate, I will kill you," Steve said his back still to me.

"So you should."

"What secret is she keeping for you?" Thor asked his arms crossed.

"One which could control life and death." A small hint.

"You are a sorceress?" Thor asked.

"No, not quite."

"What are your powers?" Bruce asked, nervously playing with his hands.

"Stuff."

"That all I'm gonna get?" He asked catching my gaze.

"I've already given you a clue, which you've failed to see," I shrugged, struggling with the cuffs.

"Life and death..." I heard Bucky mutter under his breath.

"Secrets, they can make or break you," I said rolling on the balls on my feet. "But sometimes they're better kept, for the sake of everyone."

I saw Bucky nod slightly. I couldn't let him die, but I couldn't kill my best friend. I guess I had to change one of those couldn'ts, but which one?

**Please review xx** ㈳5


	20. Chapter 20 (Traitor)

**Thanks for your review IkhandoZatman, happy Easter! Xx hope you guys like it xx**

Chapter 20 (Traitor)

_Bucky's P.O.V_

Hannah could control life and death. I was the only one who'd noticed her clue.

"You remind me of Loki," Steve muttered.

"You remind me of this guy... He's called Captain America, have you heard of him?" What was she doing?

"No, I haven't," Steve snapped.

"He's a bit of a wimp. Kate's way out of his league." What was Hannah doing? Was she still Hannah?

"Please be quiet, Hannah," Steve warned her.

"Why, can't you hit a woman?"

Steve leaped on Hannah, pressing her to the wall. "And you can _kill_ your _best_ friend?"

"Didn't you have to contemplate that once?" Hannah's gaze met mine. "You don't have to choose between your love and your best friend." What?

"Don't drag me into this," I snapped, pulling Steve off of her. "Keep your mouth shut, soldier."

"Or what?" Hannah raised her eyebrow at me.

"I'll sedate you," Bruce tapped his pocket.

"I'm so scared," Hannah muttered. "And you should be too. Something's coming, something bigger than you, than all of us. A war which will end all wars. And believe me, you don't want me as the enemy when it-" Hannah's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Bruce pulled the needle out of her arm.

"Thank you," Steve muttered as Hannah slid to the floor.

"What strange ways you have of making your people sleep," Thor muttered, picking her up.

Her face was almost peaceful as her lips parted slightly. Like an angel, an angel I once knew.

_Kate's P.O.V_

I couldn't kill my best friend!

"Hey Kate," it was Phil Coulson. "A word, alone?"

"Sure," I nodded towards the study.

I took a seat next to him. "What's wrong Phil?"

"Operation 006, what is it?" He asked. "You don't have to tell me, but..."

"I have to kill Hannah."

Phil generally looked shocked. "Wow, was not expecting that."

"Bucky knows too. But Phil..." I took his hand. "Please don't tell anyone, you can't."

"I won't," Phil looked around. "She seems-"

A loud bang sounded from the living room.

I rushed out with Phil, gun in hand.

A tall women stood, her arms covered in black marks, in the centre of the room. "I have come to help my sister. It appears the disgrace of nature can't do a simple job."

"Shit," I muttered. "Coulson, retreat."

"You can't have her!" He shouted instead. Oh dear...

"Insolent fool," Hannah's sister waved her hand. Everyone was handcuffed. "No one can save you now."

_Bucky's P.O.V_

The lift shuddered as a loud bang sounded above. Hannah struggled in Thor's arms before going still. They'd just shocked her.

"HYDRA," I whispered. The lift shuddered once before stopping. We were stuck.

"Kate," Steve hit the door with his fist. He had no shield. Damn it.

Hannah's green eyes shot open as she hit Thor in the face. She twisted out of his arms pushing him against the wall. "Miss Winter?" Thor stumbled back confused.

I grabbed her arms behind her back as she went to hit him again. "Hey, calm down. You're safe," I whispered in her ear, struggling to keep her still. "Safe."

"They've shocked her," Steve whispered.

Bruce struggled to get a needle out of his pocket.

"No, don't. She might be able to help us," I shook my head at him.

"Let go of me!" She struggled against my arms. "Bucky get off!" She remembered.

I let go. Hannah grunted as she fell to the floor. She was up immediately. "HYDRA. Lilly." Who's Lilly?

"We're stuck," Steve hit the lift again. "And they're in danger."

"No we're not," Hannah touched the door. "Jarvis?"

_"Yes, Miss Winter?"_

"What's happening upstairs?"

_"Everyone is being held hostage upstairs, Miss Winter."_

"Can you put my voice through to the living room please."

"_Yes._"

_Kate's P.O.V_

"HYDRA should have made me the super soldier," Hannah's sister muttered as men in black filtered in from a small plane near the balcony. "Can't even kill her best friend." We were all sat in the middle of the room, handcuffed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Lilly, if you must know," she waved her hand in the air, an image of Hannah when she was little appeared. "We grew up together in the HYDRA base, destined for greatness. But she was always more powerful. She was always the _favourite_. Little bitch controlling the life and death of animals, seeing the future and the past, controlling what happened, shapeshifting... _She_ was too powerful, getting more powerful by the day. I changed that," she laughed, sitting down on the bar. "I borrowed her powers, now I'm the powerful one, not the weak and helpless."

"_Miss L. Winter a Miss H. Winter has a message for you_." It was Jarvis.

Lilly's face darkened. "Let's hear it then."

_"Lilly, you're going to Hell."_

"That it sis?"

"_You can go fuck yourself because I'm coming, and when I arrive you're going to wish you'd never been born._" The line went silent before you heard a gun being loaded. "_This is for your head."_

_Hannah's P.O.V_

I kicked the door hard with my right leg. "God dammit, open!" I shoved the door, only succeeding in hurting my arm.

"It's shut," Bruce muttered.

"Stick to the walls," I muttered, letting my anger consume me. "My eyes are green, friendly. My eyes go red, shoot me."

My nails became longer, my sight becoming even clearer. I felt my teeth catch my lip as I changed into a monster.

_Bucky's P.O.V_

A black dragon stood taking up most of the space in the lift. It leaped at the door breaking though it immediately.

It looked back, green eyes glowing. Motioning her head towards the stairs.

"Come on guys," I stepped forward. "Let's go kick HYDRAS ass."

_Kate's P.O.V_

A roar sounded through out the building. Lilly's face paled.

"Guard the stairs," Lilly ordered. "But don't kill her, she'll come back."

"Wait! What?" Fury struggled against his cuffs.

"She'll come back and have all of her powers," Lilly tossed her hair back. "She'll be deadly. She would be able to decide whether you do or don't exist, erasing your life, killing you before you were even born."

"Operation 006," Fury said. "You know what it is?"

"The one to kill Hannah and give her back her powers, yes," Lilly got up from the bar. "And I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. HYDRA changed their mind, they'll have no control over her if she dies."

_Hannah's P.O.V_

I changed back, clothes still on. "You guys take the stairs, I'll fly in."

Steve was staring at me. "I still don't trust you."

"Scared of heights?" I asked.

"No."

"Then you'll catch a ride with me," I started changing again.

I ducked down, setting my wing to the floor. Steve climbed on.

"Get up the stairs guys, we'll meet you there," Steve ordered, loading a gun. "Let's go."

I smashed through the window, heading for the living room. I had to get to Kate before Lilly did.

_Bucky's P.O.V_

"I'll go first," Bruce said changing into the Hulk. "Hulk smash."

I loaded my gun. "Ready Thor?"

"Yes Mr Barnes."

"Let's go," I nodded my head the Hulk to go up the stairs. Hopefully I wouldn't have to pull the trigger with it pointed at Hannah.

_Kate's P.O.V_

I saw the black shape of Hannah as she smashed through the window. Steve leaping off of her, landing by her side.

"Hannah!" Lilly screamed.

Hannah changed back, her clothes ripped. "Lilly."

"You can't stay out of the limelight can you!" Lilly's marks were moving on her arms.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself, Lilly," Hannah stepped forward a gun in her hand.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A white dragon was leaping for Hannah, a shot sounded.

I looked down, a excruciating pain taking hold of me. A hole was in my stomach. S-she'd shot me... I gasped as darkness crept into my vision.

**Please review xx bit of a cliffy I'll try to update soon xx ㈳5**


	21. Chapter 21 (Over)

another one just because its Easter xx thanks for reviewing guys xx

Chapter 21 (Over)

_Hannah's P.O.V_

I'd just killed my best friend. What was I doing?

Steve's gun hit me in the face. "What the hell are you doing?!"

I stumbled backwards. "One day you'll understand."

"Understand what!? You _killed_ her!" He was getting ready to pull the trigger. Lilly was behind him.

"Duck!" I yelled leaping over him, my claws clicking as they hit the floor. So close...

I growled as Lilly slammed into me. I sunk my teeth into her neck. My teeth stung as they hit her spine. I twisted.

Lilly fell to the floor. Dead.

I changed back, my powers she had stolen were coming back to me. "I had to Rogers." I didn't deserve to call him Steve.

Kate was dying alone. "Go over to her, she can't die alone. I've got this." I felt the power surge through me as I hit the floor with my fist.

_Bucky's P.O.V_

All of the soldiers dropped dead. What was happening?

We ran up the stairs to see Steve cradling Kate, she had a bullet wound in her stomach.

Hannah stood awkwardly in the centre of the room. She'd killed her, I knew it.

I caught her gaze, mouthing "you?"

She nodded her head, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Kill me," was all she mouthed.

I lifted my gun.

"No, don't kill her!" Fury was standing up, handcuffed. "She needs to be trailed and questioned."

"Please," Hannah croaked.

I looked to Steve. "No."

I dropped the gun.

"No, you have to!" Hannah yelled, the room was shaking. "I can save her if I die!"

"Bullshit, soldier," Fury was walking over to her. "You're not going to hell yet."

_Kate's P.O.V_

I felt myself slipping away as Steve cradled me.

"Stay with me Kate, please don't leave me," he croaked.

I felt his soft cheek under my hand as I stroked it. "I love you Steve. You have to forgive her, she always does it for a reason." I smiled as everything started going numb.

"Kate!" Was all I heard before a bright light consumed me.

_Hannah's P.O.V_

"Undo the cuffs, traitor," Fury spat at me.

I waved my hand. Everyone's cuffs fell to the floor.

"You're a criminal," Fury took his gun out of his holster. "And you're gonna be punished for your sins."

I snatched the gun off of him, it skidded along the floor. I tried to stop the tears as I kicked him to the floor. I had to get shot. I had to die.

I ran for Bucky. "Kill me!"

"No!" He shouted back, pulling the trigger of the gun. I fell to the floor as pain spidered up my left leg. No. No. No. This was not how it was supposed to end!

I was supposed to die and bring Kate back to life. Not this! No!

_Bucky's P.O.V_

I kneeled by Hannah's side.

"Please kill me," Hannah begged.

"No."

"I can't save her otherwise," Hannah went to stand up, taking her halo off of my wrist.

"It's over Hannah," I tried to stop her from standing up.

"No, no it's not!" Hannah stood up and ran/hobbled over to Kate, slipping her halo on her wrist.

"Get away from her!" Steve went to pull the halo off. Nothing. "Take it off!"

"No," Hannah backed away, hands up.

"You've done damage! You murdered her!" Steve gently put Kate down on the floor. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let you live with that?"

"If I die I can save her," Hannah held Steve's glare.

"Take her away Coulson," Fury motioned for her to be cuffed.

Hannah hung her head as Coulson cuffed her.

"What happens if she kills him?" Steve spat.

"Because captain, I would have killed him already. I would have murdered all of you already." Hannah was shaking. "You're doing this wrong, I can save her. My blood can't help the dead."

"Get her and her bullshit story out of here," Fury turned to the Captain. "I'm sorry Mr Rogers."

"No I'm sorry," Steve glared at Hannah. "I shouldn't have persuaded Kate to invite her in the first place."

Hannah looked to me, her cheeks wet. I looked away. She was a murderer and I didn't trust her anymore. I walked over to comfort my best friend.

_Hannah's P.O.V_

I stood silently in the lift next to Coulson.

"Why?" He looked me in the eyes.

"HYDRA were going to kill Bucky."

"So you killed your best friend?"

"I can save her. I die, I come back. I bring her back from the dead," I shook my head. "Please Coulson. You heard what Lilly said."

"I can't."

"You've died before." I could sense it.

"Yes."

I reached out and took his hand. "You wanted to die."

"Yet they brought me back."

"I know what that's like."

"Two years ago?" He asked.

"Yes, my body was ruined, raped sixteen times and tortured, all in a month," I looked at the floor. "I wanted to die, but HYDRA kept me alive. Kate's different she didn't want to die. I had to take a life to save one. Now I can bring back the life I took."

Coulson stood silent.

"Im sorry Coulson," I snatched his gun and placed it to his temple. "I promise I won't kill you."

"You better be right," he said, making no move to take the gun.

"I am," I winked at him.

_Bucky's P.O.V_

The lift pinged as the doors opened to reveal Coulson at gunpoint. What was Hannah doing?

Coulson walked forward, Hannah had obviously jabbed him in the back.

She locked eyes with me, speaking, "kill the monster, bring back the angel. It's over.".

I took my gun out of my holster. And aimed.

Hannah stepped around Coulson putting the gun to his temple. She was vulnerable.

"Soldier, don't do it," Fury warned putting his hands up. I didn't care who he was talking to?

I aimed for her chest. She winked. I pulled the trigger.

**Please review xx**


	22. Chapter 22 (Giving up)

**Thanks for reviewing IKhandoZatman xx enjoy guys! Xx**

Chapter 22

_Bucky's P.O.V_

I dropped the gun as Hannah fell to the floor. I sure hope she was right.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Steve yelled at me.

"She was going to kill Coulson," I shrugged.

"I'm glad he did it," Coulson knelt down and checked Hannah's pulse. "She's still got a pulse."

"But I shot her in the heart."

"Take her down to the basement and put her in a cell," Steve turned away, walking back to Kate. "I don't want to look at her."

I knelt down and carefully picked her up. Coulson by my side as we entered the lift. How many times would I go in this god damn lift?

"She promised she wouldn't kill me."

I looked over at Coulson, every second and her body was getting heavier, maybe it was the weight of what I had done?

"She said she would come back and save Kate too."

"I know, me killing her was all part of the plan," I looked down at her face, avoiding the hole in her chest. "But somehow I don't think she's going to be able to get to Kate after what she's done."

"She killed her for a reason." I quickly looked at Coulson.

"What?"

"HYDRA were going to kill you if she didn't kill her."

"But they would have killed me and she could have-"

"But then she wouldn't have had an excuse to die Bucky," Coulson nodded his head at her. "It all makes sense."

"I'm glad it does to someone," I muttered.

The lift creaked as it arrived in the basement. Hannah wriggled in my arms. Golden marks were covering her arms, weaving underneath and around her eyes. It was beautiful.

"Quick put her in the cell," I placed her on the bed at Coulson's words.

"I know she's a criminal, but doesn't she deserve medical attention too?" I asked him as he bolted the cell shut.

"Not at the moment," Coulson motioned to her. "I think she's doing pretty well by herself anyway."

"Coulson, what if she can't get to-"

"Firstly it's Phil, and secondly she will," Phil waved for me to come to the lift.

I put my hand to the impenetrable glass, a steady golden glow was now coming from Hannah. I turned to Phil. "Let's go."

_Hannah's P.O.V_

Pain coursed through my body, my head was spinning. I bit down on my lip resisting the urge to scream. I was lying down I knew that much. Pins and needles laced my arms and around my eyes. My wings felt like they were being stretched. Kate... Oh, Kate. What have I done?

_Bucky's P.O.V_

Steve had gone with Kate's body to the lab along with Bruce and Natasha.

Everyone else sat stony faced in the living room.

I sat down by myself at the edge of the room.

"Did you trust her?" I looked over to Fury.

I nodded my head once.

"How?" Stark was walking towards me. "She was a bitch in the first place and now look, I said she couldn't be trusted! Why did you kill her?" He shoved me. I didn't budge.

"How? Because she was the one who treated me like a normal person, she didn't judge me for my past or my arm, like all of you. Why kill her? I killed her because she was going to kill Coulson." Not the whole truth there, but not a complete lie.

The room was even more silent than it was before.

"Of course you could kill her, you're not a full man!" Tony went to shove me again, I grabbed his throat. "You killed my parents!"

"And you are? The way you've treated women and acted before?" I let go of his throat. "You're nothing but a man in a suite, take that away you're just an arrogant, far too intelligent bastard with a dodgy beard." I turned on my heel walking for the lift. Hannah would be better company than him.

_Hannah's P.O.V_

The pain was easing, but I still couldn't open my eyes. There were cool patches were the pain had laced my arms. I sighed.

Fire burned my body before numbness gripped me. And then it was over. I opened my eyes. I may as well have kept them shut, the amount of light that was in the room. I groaned sitting up, my chest still hurt. Bright side, there was no longer a hole. Golden marks were everywhere on my skin, great.

Blue eyes were watching me from a corner. Bucky.

I blinked and the room lit up. Oops.

"What else can you do?" The blue eyes blinked at me.

I lifted my shoulders and let them fall. I had no idea. I usually just thought about it and then it happened.

I touched the glass with my finger. I _could_ shatter it, but I wouldn't.

"Kate's dead."

I looked down. "I know."

"Steve's furious."

"Good job I'm in here then," I tapped the glass.

"Fury's on his way down," Bucky stood up.

I didn't say anything.

"I'm going to go back upstairs," Bucky weakly smiled at me.

"Don't defend me anymore Bucky," I couldn't look at him. "I'm not worth it."

"You're just giving up?" He was by the glass immediately.

"Think of it as giving in. It's over Bucky." I had to stop him loosing the respect the Avengers had for him. He couldn't fall because of me. "Don't talk to me again, don't look at me, don't even think about me." To save him I had to break his heart. "Because I won't be talking, looking or thinking about you again. It's over." I may as well have just ripped my heart out and put it on a platter.

I turned from him and sat behind my bed, out of sight. What had I done? What was I doing?

"I know you did it to save my life," Bucky tapped the glass. "You may be giving up but I'm not. Push me away all you want, I'll just keep coming back."

**Please review xx**


	23. Chapter 23 (Rewrite)

**Sorry its short, just went back to school today, slight shock. Enjoy! Xx**

Chapter 23 (Rewrite)

_Hannah's P.O.V_

"You gonna sit here and grieve all the time I'm here?" The deep voice told me it was Fury. "That is if you care."

I stood up and silently sat on the bed facing him, but not looking at him.

"You gonna plead not guilty?"

"To which crime?" I asked, the floor still fairly interesting.

"The one where you killed your best friend, you psychotic bitch!" Fury yelled.

I didn't flinch.

"Do you feel nothing?" He was up by the glass now. "Do you have no emotions?"

"Any." What can I say, I was a grammar snob.

"You think now is the time to be correcting grammar?" The glass echoed as his fist connected with it.

"You think now is the time to be lecturing me about murder? I killed her, it's a tad bit late."

"Going for guilty?"

"Not guilty," I don't remember walking up to the glass, but I was there now.

"You know I think orange will suit you, highlight those green eyes of yours," he smirked.

"I've always wanted a new onesie," I sniggered back. Thank god the glass was between us.

"I'm gonna let you out."

What? I raised my eyebrow at him.

"See what they do to you."

"No."

"Yes." The glass door opened. What the hell was he doing?

I backed away from him. "No."

"Yes," he reached for my arm.

"No!" I screamed.

_Bucky's P.O.V_

The lights flickered as a scream echoed through the building.

"That wasn't Fury," Stark was up immediately. Hannah.

The lift was coming up.

Steve was in the lab with Kate's body.

"Get ready," Coulson warned loading his gun.

Fury was standing in the lift, his face... Shocked?

He silently crossed the room and sat down in view of everyone. "She's more powerful than I thought."

"Meaning?" Thor asked, sitting forward in his knees.

"She showed me the future."

"And?" Stark asked.

"We need her."

A sharp ring tone cut into the silence of the room.

Fury, again. He answered, hitting speaker phone.

"Hello?"

A chilling voice answered. "Boom."

_Hannah's P.O.V_

The hairs on the nape of my neck rose as an earsplitting bang rocked the building.

I slowly got up from the bed and lightly touched the glass. "_Break_."

It crunched under my shoes as I headed for the lift.

The future had been right.

_Bucky's P.O.V_

"_Miss Winter has escaped_," echoed around the room.

I couldn't move, being crushed by rubble.

"Help!" Was being shouted by a dozen different voices around the room.

Fire started to fill my nose. Ow.

_Hannah's P.O.V_

The heat and smell of the fire attacked my senses as I walked out of the lift. Everyone lay injured.

I walked past them kicking my shoes off. Quite a few of them were dead.

"Make yourself at home," someone coughed. Stark.

"Natasha! Natasha!" Someone else shouted. "No, don't die!"

I stopped in the middle of the room, taking my socks off. Ouch, the floor was hot.

I closed my eyes. Time to rewrite.

_Bucky's P.O.V_

A faint golden glow hovered at the edge of my vision, getting brighter by the second.

I saw the explosion reversing?

I was standing in the room watching Fury walk, backwards?

I stood watching Hannah being led in by Coulson.

I saw Steve cradling Kate's limp body.

I saw Kate rising from the floor, a bullet coming out of her stomach.

A golden light made me close my eyes, it was too bright.

I was lying on the floor. No rubble. No fire. Nothing. What had Hannah done? Where was Hannah?

_Hannah's P.O.V_

I lay on the floor, my chest heaving. Never rewritten time before and brought people back to life at the same time, mental note never to do it again.

"Hannah!" Kate.

I just lay there, eyes closed. I needed to relax. I felt like I had a serious hangover.

Hands gripped my shoulders. "Hannah!"

"I'm sleeping," I mumbled turning on my side.

A poke in the back, then "wake up."

"Why?"

"Just get up!" Another shove.

I sat up, hugging my knees. "What?"

"You shot me."

"I brought you back."

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend. And spangles was going to kill me."

"No, why did you shoot me?"

I looked at the ground, hard one to explain. "Because you trusted me." I stood up.

Kate stood up with me. "Where are you going?"

"As far away from you as possible," I took a step back.

"No," Kate argued before wrapping her arms around me. She wasn't very tall her head resting on my collarbones.

"Yes," I stepped back.

She stood on my toes. "No."

"Kate..."

"I don't care, call it pay back," Kate mumbled into my chest.

Everyone was now staring at us.

"Shouldn't you be hugging Steve?" I tried to pry her off of me. Of course without success.

"I needed to hug you first."

"Why would you do that?" I laughed. "I killed you."

"You brought me back to life then and now," she looked up at me.

"That was different," I argued.

"How?" Kate stepped back from me. "I was killed and you saved me. That's what you're meant to do. Fallen from grace to save all of us who are lost. The man was right. You show us our wrongs by you doing wrong, you save us and give us another chance to live life the right way. You rewrite everything, you risk everything to save us. When you killed me you weren't thinking of yourself, from the brief time I was dead I saw you killed me to save someone else. You're selfless and brave. And you are not leaving me Hannah Winter. Besides where better place to be to save the lost?"

**please review xx**


	24. Chapter 24 (invincible)

Hey guys sorry it's been such a long time, I have so many exams at the moment. Uh! Sorry the latest chapter 24 was so bad, what the hell was I thinking?! Anyways here's a chapter which should hopefully repent for my sins. So sorry xx

Chapter 24

_Bucky's P.O.V_

"You just brought me back to life?" Natasha was wobbly walking over to Hannah.

"Yes."

"How?" For once the black widow was stunned.

"I would love to answer that question too, but I can't," Hannah was walking towards Natasha.

"How are you...?"

"Like this?" Hannah shrugged. "I grew up in a HYDRA base, me and... Lilly, were genetically enhanced with super soldier serum as babies whilst still in the womb. Our mother died in child birth, or that's what we were told. I was the better soldier hitting every target, killing every animal. And then one day we were told to go into a room and kill... An innocent. In the room where Lilly was a bang sounded before a laugh. But I couldn't do it. I saw her past, her future," Hannah sighed looking at Kate. "Everything, I knew I couldn't kill my best friend. I escaped with her and we never spoke about it."

"You saw her falling in love with me?" Steve took Kate's hand.

"Yes."

"You're the friend that recommended joining S.H.I.E.L.D?" Fury was standing by the door.

"I told her to join S.H.I.E.L.D and said something good was coming her way."

"What about you, what did you see?" Fury was now walking towards her.

Hannah just shrugged. "I don't know, the future's uncertain right, it could change." Her face paled.

"Hannah?" Kate asked just before Hannah fell to the floor. Kate was by her side and so was I.

"Never bring people back to life and rewrite time, way too much to think about," Hannah groaned her eyes fluttering closed.

"She over did it," Kate whispered. "She just needs to sleep."

We stood watching over Hannah, just me and Kate.

"Do you know what she saw?" I asked.

"You and her together, one invincible force," Kate shrugged pushing her hair out of her face.

I couldn't honestly say anything to that.

"Why wouldn't she want that?" I asked.

"Because she doesn't want you hurt," Kate whispered, lightly punching my arm as she left Hannah's room. "I'll lock the door soldier boy."

"Hey Bucky," Hannah smiled, stretching.

"Hey doll," I went over to her. "You alright?"

"Never been better," Hannah pushed the covers off of her.

I tried to keep my eyes off of her bare legs as I smiled at her. "That's good."

"Only, I think I'd feel better if..." She bit her lip.

All I wanted to do right now was kiss her, tell her I'd never leave her, tell her she was my everything. "Better if?"

Her hands were on mine, travelling up my arms. "I need you, I'm sick of denying it. I'm not going to deny it anymore, but I have to leave."

"What?" What was she talking about?

"I need to leave, wherever I go there will always be danger, death..." Her green eyes caught mine. "I can't put anyone through that."

_Hannah's P.O.V_

His blue eyes looked wounded. I had to carry on. "I remember shooting you that day. You didn't kill me."

"Because I couldn't." He was now holding my hands.

"What happens if I don't have control and I-" I looked down. I couldn't say it.

"You won't, I trust you." It was his eyes again.

Our lips were so close. I leant forward briefly joining our lips before pulling back. My body humming from the electricity.

"You are stay," he whispered. "I'm not going to argue with you. You care too. Uh to do any real harm and that will always argue through."

"But-"

The door burst open, Kate running in a massive grin on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, still holding Bucky's hands.

"Well other than I'm getting married, I have some great news!" She was practically bouncing now. "You're both avengers!"

I looked at Bucky. He smiled. I smiled. "One invincible force. Besides I'm guessing you already told him."

Kate nodded.

I grinned. "What the hell, you only live once."

**Please review and let me know what you think xx **


End file.
